La chatte voleuse
by Blackfox33
Summary: On me surnomme la chatte voleuse, mais si mon surnom devenait réalité?
1. Chapter 1

_Pour ma fan fiction ne vous affolez pas si vous ne trouvez pas Nami l'histoire est perçue par elle._  
><em>J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire comme moi je prend plaisir a l'écrire<em>

Aprés deux jours de navigation, laissant Thriller Back derrière eux notre équipage avait toujours l'humeur à la fête puisse qu'ils avaient un nouveau compagnon de route qui a toujours la facheuse habitude de, lorsqu'on amarrait le bateau dans un port, de demander si les filles du village pouvaient lui laisser voir leurs que je répondais en lui administrant un coup-de-poing magistral sur son crane,qui était amorti par la masse capillaire abondante de celui-ci.  
>Sanjy me félicita avec un:"Quelle est belle quand elle est en colère ma Nami-chan".Celui-ci se fit reprendre par un commentaire désobligeant de la part de cet abruti qui passe son temps à dormir,mais avant même qu'ils se mettent à se battre leur capitaine leurs demanda un instant d'attention.<br>Puis il hurla: "ILE EN VUE ! ! !"  
>Il fut reprit par Usopp qui se trouvait à la vigie. Comme à chaque annonce d'ile je m'avançais vers la proue du Thousand-Sunny pour commencer mon travail de cartographe. Comme à son habitude Brook sortit sa phrase qui faisait sa légende, mais je me contentais de l'ignorer car Usopp le déçu puisse qu'il lui annonça que l'ile était qu'un rocher vide de présence demanda s'il y avait de la végétation, pour qu'il cueille des plantes pour ses préparations médicinales dont il avait le secret, le sniper répondit favorablement et ajouta pour Sanjy qu'il voyant des arbres couvert de fruits.<p>

"Tout va bien alors sur cette ile on aura des vivres et je pourrai me réapprovisionner en bois pour le bateau,avec lui comme capitaine, en désignant Luffy, vous seriez sur une épave si je n'étais pas là, nous dit Francky en prenant une de ses poses favorites.  
>-Je ne sais pas si tu as bien écouté la vigie, Francky, mais il a aussi dit qu'il n'y avait personne sur cette ile,rappela Robin sans lever les yeux de son livre.<p>

Les paroles de Robin me ramenèrent à la réalité  
>"Usopp tu es sûr qu'il n'y a vraiment personne sur l'ile? le questionnai-je<br>-Aussi sûr que je ne mens jamais, me répliqua le sniper.  
>-Pour quelle raison ma Nami chérie? me demanda le love cook.<br>-Par rapport au log pose si personne ne nous le dit comment va-t-on savoir combien de temps il va mettre pour se recharger?  
>-Ben on attend de voir l'aiguille bouger,suggéra Chopper d'une voix timide.<br>-CA PEUT PRENDRE 1HEURE OU 100ANS ! ! ! ! , criai-je sur le pauvre docteur , si tu veux attendre jusqu'a se que l'aiguille bouge,va s'y je ne te retiens pas, moi...  
>-Robin, me coupa la vigie, il y a des sortes de ruines au sommet de l'ile.<br>-Comment tu fais pour voir aussi loin Usopp? demanda le chapeau de paille d'un air incrédule.  
>-Ha ha, s'exclama le sniper,je peux voir très loin, très très loin mon cher, savais-tu que j'ai déjà affronter un énorme aigle au regard perçant ?<br>-Oh oui raconte nous une de tes histoires capitaine Usopp, s'émerveilla Chopper qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux."  
>Usopp descendit de la vigie et se mis a débiter son abracadabrante histoire à son auditoire habituel composé de Luffy et de Chopper.<br>"S'il y a des ruines il y a du monde, s'exclama Sanjy l'oeil en coeur."  
>Brook qui était sur la même longueur d'onde que Sandy lui affirma qu'il l'aidera dans ses quêtes chevaleresques.<br>Entre-temps Zoro, qui était monté à la vigie, lâcha un ronflement sonore qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser des agissements des deux dragueurs.  
>Robin ferme son livre et en attrapa un autre, Francky retourna dans son atelier, Luffy et Chopper écoutaient Usopp, Sanjy et Brook se concertaient, Zoro dormait et je commençai à tracer les cotes de l'ile, tel à nos habitudes…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap2: Incident technique?**

Soudain il y a eu une secousse, l'idée d'un boulet de canon de la marine me traversa l'esprit mais, je n'avais pas entendu de détonation. Sur le qui-vive, nous nous sommes mis en position de défense pour répliquer à une éventuelle attaque de la marine. L'atmosphère se détendit lorsque Robin nous assura qu'il n'y avait aucun bâtiment de la marine dans les environ. En entendant un bruit d'eau dans les cales Franky et Usopp se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du navire pour colmater les dégâts.D'après eux le bateau avait heurté un rocher, Luffy se précipita sur son siège réservé et approuva leur dire. Emergeant de l'eau de trois mètres avec une excellente visibilité le rocher était visible au loin. Pour leurs défense Luffy, Chopper et Usopp avaient assaillit la cuisine car, il était près de midi, Robin lisait sur le pont arrière accompagnée de Sanjy, qui lui servait un cocktail au son du violon de Brook. Franky bricolait dans l'atelier et je me trouvais dans le bureau pour comptabiliser les finances de l'équipage.

"Personne n'était à la vigie ? me questionna Usopp.

-Ben après toi, je pense que personne n'est monté, répondit Sanjy en nous servant un délicieux poulet à l'ananas.

-I' man'fe pas que'q'un ? demanda Luffy la bouche pleine.

-Vide ta bouche Luffy, c'est horrible de te voir manger comme ça, dit Brook visiblement excédé de recevoir de la nourriture sur lui de la part du capitaine.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça Brook ?Tu ne t'es pas vu alors, ironisa le cyborg.

-Et pan dans les dents, une remarque, je n'en avais pas entendu depuis vingt ans ! chanta le squelette ambulant.

-Je vais le tuer, hurla le charpentier en armant son harpon left.

-Il est déjà mort, expliqua Robin en tentant de calmer Franky, qui était décidé de régler ses comptes avec Brook.

-Les dégâts sont importants ? s'inquiéta Chopper.

-Assez, répondirent Usopp et Franky d'une même voix, lorsqu'on accostera l'île je ferai les réparations nécessaires pour ce trou, mais aussi pour les impacts qui se trouvent sur le pont à cause du migawara, termina Franky.

-Bf quoiff ? interrogea l'intéressé, qui se goinfrait toujours.

-On ne dit pas "Ben quoi" on dit "Comment" quand on parle à une femme aussi délicate que Nami-chan, gronda Sanjy en servant à Luffy un buffet de coup de pied.

-Dévoflé, lui demanda le capitaine, la bouche toujours pleine mais, avec des bosses sur la tête en plus.

-Je sais qui n'est pas là, m'exclamai-je.

-Qui ma Nami d'amour ?

-Celui, qui généralement te répond de manière sarcastique, j'ai nommé..."

Au lieu de me donner le nom du bretteur, ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux immenses et leurs bouches grandes ouvertes sauf celles de Robin et de Luffy, qui profitait de leur inattention pour finir les plats et les assiettes.

Après quelques minutes de silence entre coupé par les bruits de mastications du chapeau de paille, celui-ci demanda :  
>"Où est Zoro ?"<p>

J'allais exposer mon point de vue quand Usopp me dis :  
>"Tu voulais dire quelque chose Nami ?<p>

-Comme le demandait Luffy : où est Zoro ?

-Ah ! Si ce n'est que lui qui manque à table ce n'est pas grave, s'écria Franky, qui voyait que Sanjy  
>explosait de rage.<p>

-NAMI, POURQUOI TU PREFERES CE VAURIEN D'EPEISTE A MOI ? Si je le retrouve je te jure que...  
>menaça -t-il.<p>

-...que tu ne lui feras rien parce que je vais m'occuper de lui, le calmai-je en sentant une de mes veines  
>saillir.<p>

-Pour quelles raisons tu le cherches ?m'interrogea Robin avec un sourire mesquin, c'est aujourd'hui l'échéance à toutes ses dettes?

-Ben oui c'est vrai où il est passé ?questionna le docteur.

-Je te pari qu'il est à la vigie en train de dormir et que c'est à cause de lui que le bateau a heurté un rocher et qu'on est obligé de s'arrêter sur l'île.

-MARIMO, exulta Sanjy, tu vas payer à cause du trou dans le bateau et pour le fait que j'ai dû déverser ma colère sur la ravissante et innocente Nami. Tu ne m'en veux pas ma colombe ?

-Pour l'addition c'est ici !murmura Luffy à Chopper, qui éclata de rire.

-Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu le fais descendre Sanjy-kun", répliquai-je le poing encore fumant, car j'avais dû envoyer Luffy et le renne à l'autre bout du bateau.

Au pied de la vigie nous retrouvions Brook qui accordait de nouveau son violon, lorsqu'il nous aperçut il nous demanda de sa voix d'outre-tombe ce qui se passait, par réflexe amical Franky lui incita à se mettre à côté de lui ,car nous allions passer un savon à celui qui se trouvait à la vigie.

"Oì, marimo, l'héla Sanjy, descend de là épéiste de seconde zone !"

Aiyant choisi les bons mots Zoro ne pouvait que descendre de son air bougon, qui d'après Robin lui allait bien. Par mesure de prudence nous nous écartions de la vigie, sauf Sanjy qui attendait Zoro de pied ferme.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant, où nous attendions le sabreur, pour voir de quelles façons Sanjy allait le cuisiner. Chopper semblait être ailleur ,car, ses petites oreilles bougeaient dans tous les sens ainsi que sa tête.

Rompant le silence, Robin lui demanda :  
>"Que se passe-t-il docteur ?"<p>

A ses mots, nous nous retournions, y compris Sanjy, vers le médecin de bord.

Se tortillant de bonheur d'être de centre d'intérêt de l'équipage il déclara:

"Rien, je crois entendre une voix faible ou lointaine.

-Ca pourrai venir de la mer? demanda Brook.

-Possible ,mais je n'entend pas bien ce qu'elle dit.

-Allons vérifier, proposa Luffy, visiblement content d'aller aider quelqu'un qui pourrait nous faire plonger dans une aventure.

-Une...une...une voix? questionna Usopp, qui avait blêmit à vue d'...ça pourrait...être un...fan...fantôme?

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tant que je suis là, dit Franky en prenant une de ses poses, tu ne crains rien.

-Tu étais le seul de l'équipage a être immunisé contre les fantômes de Perona et de plus, ajoutai-je, je viens de me rendre compte que nous avons quitté le triangle de Florien depuis un moment.

-C'est vrai, triompha Usopp, qui reprit aussitôt des couleurs, moi Usopp le grand j'ai vaincu tout seul un adversaire que ni Sanjy ni Franky arrivaient à toucher.

-Raconte-moi encore une fois ton combat Capitaine Usopp-sama, insista Chopper en admiration.

-Bon ben moi je vais chercher si quelqu'un est dans l'eau, déclare le cyborg dépité avec la tête à un mètre du sol, car personne n'avait fait de commentaire sur sa nouvelle pose.

-...aide...sec'...

-Je suis la seule à avoir entendu une voix?"demanda Robin

Le reste de l'équipage approuva et chercha un radeau ou autre chose sur la mer.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, nous nous rassemblons au pied de la vigie, en abandonnant l'idée quelqu'un dérivait sur l'océan sûr que c'était une hallucination collective. Sanjy suggéra que nous trouvions une sanction pour la faute de Zoro.

"Que suggères-tu? lui demandai-je.

-Nous devrions l'expulser de l'équipage,exigea-t-il."


	3. Chapter 3

**Explication de textes.**

Ses mots résonnèrent comme un coup de tonnerre, alors que certains opinèrent et que j'allai lui en proposer une autre, une voix sourde gronda sur la caravelle du futur seigneur des pirates. En nous retournant, je vis un Luffy animé par une colère qui m'était inconnue. Ce n'était pas la même colère qui prenait possession de lui quand il nous défendait ou qu'il se battait, elle ressemblait à celle d'un capitaine qui sermonnait ses subordonnés pour un manque au règlement qu'il avait fixé. D'ordinaire nous aurions dû nous détourner de lui et poursuivre notre conversation, mais l'intonation de sa voix et son expression nous en dissuada.

« Si tu l'expulse du navire je dissous l'équipage. Je sais que pas mal de monde ne l'apprécie pas vraiment mais je tiens à vous rappeler que c'était mon premier nakama et de ce fait c'est le second de l'équipage. S'il le fallait je mettrai ma vie entre ses mains ou plus tôt entre ses sabres, de nombreuses fois nous a sauver la vie ainsi qu'il a calmé vos angoisses lors de mes combats. Même s'il a de nombreux défauts dites ce que vous voulez mais je refuse de le bannir de l'équipage ».

Une rafale de vent glaciale souffla sur le bateau, durant laquelle je méditais toutes mes paroles et mes gestes envers lui. Certes certaines de mes actions étaient justifiées mais une trop grande quantité était condamnable. Piteuse je murmurai, redoutant de faire redoubler son courroux :  
>« Mais il est une brute sans cervelle doublée d'un parfait idiot. Parfois on est obligés d'être comme ça ».<br>Levant les yeux vers lui, je le vis afficher son souris si niais, si insouciant que j'enviais.  
>« Je le sais, fit–il joyeux, et alors? Cela ne vous empêche pas de le traiter avec lesquels égards qu'il lui devrait être dû, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux ».<br>N'écoutant pas les futures sanctions qui seraient appliquées dans peu de temps Sanji s'élança vers la vigie en lançant :  
>« Si ce crétin ne veut pas descendre je vais l'aider.<br>-Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis cuistot, hurla Francky qui se voyait désemparé face aux menaces ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait construit le Thousand Sunny ».  
>Se retournant vers le capitaine, nous sommes rendu compte qu'il se dirigeait vers la proue du navire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les propos de son chef cuisiner. Comprenant qu'il pouvait continuer sa besogne sans se tracasser pour sa place Sanji fini d'arriver à la vigie. Lorsqu'il atteignit son objectif, Robin attrapa un livre et replongea avec passion dans son roman. Interloqués de la voir agir ainsi nous retournions vaquer à nos occupations tout en restant prés de la vigie.<p>

« Pour quels raisons Luffy protège Zoro ? m'interrogeai-je »  
>En relevant la tête je m'aperçus que mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'en haut de l'escalier qui allait à la figure de proue. Décidée, je grimpai sur la place réservée et retrouva mon capitaine pensif (attitude étrange venant de sa part).<br>« Tu te demande pourquoi je protège Zoro ? me questionna t-il.  
>-Oui et pourquoi prend-tu la décision d'essayer de faire régner l'ordre sur le Thousand Sunny ?<br>-Il y a certaines choses que je peux laisser passer mais pas le fait que c'est moi qui ai le dernier mot sur d'autres.  
>-Ce qu'a dit Sanji n'était qu'une supposition pas la décision définitive.<br>-Plus de la moitié de l'équipage était d'accord avec lui.  
>-Luffy tu es malade? Lui demandai-je en lui posant ma main sur son front, inquiète des réponses qu'il me donnait.<br>-Je vais bien merci, dit-il en se dégageant, les raisons que j'ai pour le garder sont que nous nous sommes fais une promesse et que…et que malgré le lien de nakama qui nous unissent j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a un autre plus fort et plus puissant depuis Triller Back.  
>-Lequel ? laissai-je échapper.<br>-…Je n'en sais rien, dit-il en laissant éclater son sourire, et Sanji quand est-ce qu'on mange? »

A ses mots je me retournai vers la vigie pour voir Sanji et Zoro se chamailler comme à leurs habitudes. Mais en me dirigeant vers le second pont, je vis un Sanji entre deux sentiments : la tristesse et l'euphorie. Alertée par sa mine je me précipitai vers le groupe qui l'entourait :  
>« Alors ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?<br>- Ben, je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire… Chopper va le voir tu comprendras mieux ce que je vais raconter aux autres, dit-il. »  
>Suite à ses propos Chopper se lança à l'assaut de la vigie.<p>

Lorsqu'il fut à mi-chemin, Usopp demanda :  
>« Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ? P…<br>…Pourquoi tu tire cette tête d'enterrement ? coupa Luffy  
>- Mais non il n'est pas mort! ironisa Brook.<br>-Sanji je t'ai posé une question et Brook ce n'est pas le moment.  
>-Yohoho une remontrance, sa faisait longtemps, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux… même si je n'en ai plus, Ske ...<br>-URUSAI ! hurla-t-on en envoyant valdinguer le squelette qui chantonnai malgré cela.  
>-Sanji-kun peux tu nous dire ce qu'a Kenshin-san? miauda Robin.<br>-Tu n'as pas regardé avec ton fruit du démon? l'interrogea-t-il.  
>-Non, même si ma curiosité est piquée au vif, réplica-t-elle.<br>-Bien, lorsque je suis arrivé dans la vigie je l'ai cherché dans son bazar qui lui sert de salle d'entrainement, puis j'allais partir lorsque je le vis gisant sous un tas d'haltère. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:Elements Island.**

Stupéfaction, joie, tristesse, dépit, troublée, ahurit… tout un tourbillon de sensation m'emporta:  
>« Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi lorsque le bateau avait heurté le rocher? S'il s'était endormi, il aurait senti le poids des haltères qui tombaient… »s'interrogea à haute voix l'archéologue.<br>« Luffy, Francky, venez m'aider »cria le docteur su haut du lieu de l'accident.  
>Grimpant comme un singe pour l'un, maladroitement pour l'autre, les deux compagnons rejoignirent le renne pour soulever les poids qui recouvraient le corps du bretteur.<br>D'un coup je me sentis défaillir et bascula…dans les bras de Sanji, qui me lança un regard inquiet. Après un thé réconfortant, je vis Zoro sur un brancard, l'air mal en point. L'après midi passa si vite qu'a l'heure du dîner, je crus qu'il était cinq heures.

« A table ! »cria Brook qui s'empressa de s'empiffrer, suivi d'un Luffy et d'un Usopp tout aussi affamé l'un que l'autre. Précédé de Francky, Chopper fit sont entrée dans la salle à manger, échangea quelques mots avec Sanji, afficha une mine sombre, puis reparti dans son infirmerie avec un plateau repas pour lui et son patient. Voulant avoir des nouvelles de ce dernier, j'allais l'appeler lorsque Robin me demanda :  
>« Nami-san quand accostons-nous? Je suppose qu'il faudra refaire des provisions autant en nourriture qu'en plantes médicinales.<br>-Oui, quand arrivons-nous à l'île? Il faut que je fasse des réparations, ajouta Francky.  
>-Le navire est en état de voguer vite? demandai-je à ce dernier.<br>-Avec le SUPER colmatage que j'ai fais il y aura pas de problème, ajouta-t-il en prenant une de ses poses favorites.  
>-Parfait, m'exclamai-je, si le vent nous est favorable nous y seront demain en début d'après midi. »<p>

La suite du repas se déroula dans sa joie habituelle, à la quelle je m'y retirai pour voir le jeune médecin. Lorsque je m'approchai de l'infirmerie Chopper en sortit et m'en interdit l'accès. Etonnée, je n'insistai pas et parti me coucher sans dire un mot.

Plus tard dans la nuit Robin venait de s'allonger, lorsqu'elle me dit que Sanji était inquiet à propos de moi. Intriguée par ses propos, je me levai et parti en direction de la cuisine pour parler avec celui-ci. A sa place je trouvai un Luffy pris sur le fait de manger impunément quelques biscuits, aussitôt alarmé de me voir, il tenta de s'échapper, mais je l'assurai de ne rien dire au propriétaire des lieux. Après qu'il s'est rassuré et rassasié, je lui demandai s'il avait des nouvelles de l'accidenté, me répondant négativement, il rangea les biscuits qui ont été épargnés, puis parti se coucher. Me sentant fatiguée, je fis de même en ayant une pensée pour le médecin de bord, d'on l'infirmerie était encore éclairée, qui veillait sur son patient.

Jour : 1°mars  
>Temps: ciel dégagé avec un vent frais.<p>

Après un rapide petit déjeuné nous mettions le cap sur l'île que le log pose indiquait. Lorsque tout à coup je fus prise de stupeur: pourquoi le log pose avait changé de destination? Alors que je méditais là dessus Usopp m'accosta:

« Nami on ne devait pas aller vers l'île des hommes poissons?  
>-Oui, mais peut-être que l'aiguille est attirée par un champ magnétique plus puissant, supposai-je.<br>-Ce n'est pas possible, rétorqua Robin, le log pose n'a qu'une seule et unique route à donner, il n'a pas à donner une île supplémentaire…  
>-Sauf si? demanda Usopp en lançant un regard interrogateur.<p>

-Robin ! ne nous fait pas languir, insista Brook, qui nous avait rejoint.  
>-…sauf si c'est Elements Island.<br>-L'île des éléments? Je crois l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part… disais-je en allant vers la bibliothèque de la caravelle.  
>-Possible, me répondit Robin, la seule chose que je me rappele a propos de cette île c'est que l'un de ses trésors est un morceau de feu.<br>-Un trésor? m'exclamai-je heureuse d'entendre ce mot que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des semaines.  
>-Oh ma Nami-chwan que tu es belle quand… déclara Sanji l'œil en cœur.<br>-Sanji moins de bruit, cria Chopper.  
>-? Et pourquoi ça monsieur? demanda Sanji l'air mauvais.<br>-Zoro a des maux de tête, répliqua-t-il.  
>-Parcequ'il en a une? suggéra le cuistot. (fou rire du coté de Luffy et de Usopp, rapidement calmé par un regard froid de ma part.)<br>-Et c'est ce qui le cloue au lit? demandai-je, il c'est déjà battu avec de la fièvre et une blessure grave…  
>-Je sais mais il n'y a pas que sa, trancha le docteur. »<p>

Ne voulant faire aucuns commentaires tout le monde se prépara à l'accostement d'Elements Island, Sanji préparant les rations pour l'expédition, Francky et Usopp veillaient à ce que le colmatage tienne, Robin à la barre, Luffy sur la figure de proue, Chopper et Zoro à l'infirmerie, Brook préparant son violon et moi, qui commençais la cartographie de l'île avec quelques livres qui faisaient allusion à notre destination, tout en rêvant aux trésors sur lesquels j'allais faire main basse.

Tout comme mes calculs étaient exacts, nous arrivions à Elements Island en début d'après midi. Nous étions tous à terre et partions pour l'aventure, même Usopp se joignit à nous malgré sa maladie de « je-ne-poserai-pas-un-pied-sur-cette-île », sauf Zoro et Chopper, alors que nous partions ce dernier demanda à Robin de lui rapporter une plante médicinale pour calmer Zoro(d'après ce qu'il avait raconté à Brook, celui-ci avait fait des crises de délires durant la nuit.)  
>Après un repas rapide mais consistant, nous nous aventurons vers le cœur de l'île, d'on le temps subit une chute lente, mais perceptible pour moi, de la pression atmosphérique. En effet à l'Est se profilaient des nuages de couleur sombres. J'allais en informer le reste du groupe, lorsque Luffy s'arrêta instantanément et je faillis le heurter de plein fouet.<p>

« Luffy qu'es ce que tu fous? criai-je.

-Qui y a t'il mugirawa? questionna Francky. »

Le contournant, je le vis en extase devant la forêt qui nous faisait face. Le frappant du tranchant de la main pour lui remettre le peu d'idée qu'il a en place, il murmura avec des étoiles dans les yeux, le mot qu'il disait quand on arrivait sur une île:  
>« Aventure…aventure…<br>-Il va falloir qu'on remette l'expédition à plus tard, annonçai-je au groupe.  
>-Ah, non! On a débarqué, on explore l'île, s'écria Luffy.<br>-Si tu veux aller dans cette forêt avec ces nuages là, lui disais-je en lui montrant ceux-ci, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux mais tu tomberas dans des pièges ou te perdras… et tu seras dans le noir, mouillé seul et probablement mort de faim, vu que tu ne sais pas te gérer du coté nourriture.  
>-Mais…pffff…tenta t-il de répliquer, il faut que quelqu'un aide Robin pour les plantes médicales, ajouta t-il triomphant.<br>-Nami-san, quand retournons-nous sur le bateau, demanda l'interpellée. »

Me retournant vers elle, je vis qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts la plante, soit disant dur à trouver, car d'après elle, il y en avait en grande quantité prés de là où nous étions. Décevant Francky qui voulait couper du bois pour les réparations, nous repartions vers le navire en pressant l'allure, car nous ne voulions pas nous faire tremper.  
>Lorsque tout à coup nous ne vîmes plus le navire, ni le canot qui nous avait permis de débarquer. Au début nous crûmes que les bateaux avaient dérivé ou que nous nous sommes déviés de la plage où nous avions débarqué… rien sauf le clapotis de l'eau et le vent dans le feuillage des arbres de la sombre forêt, rien sauf nous sans défense, bon pas totalement il y a : Luffy, Sanji, Francky, Robin et Brook.<br>Mais au fait où est passé le sniper? Ah non! On ne va pas nous refaire le même coup qu'a Thriller Back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Survie en terre inconnue.**

Comment faire ? On est sur une île inconnue sans repère, vulnérables, avec des membres de l'équipage qui manquent dont un qui a... Disparut !  
>Comment faire? Et moi qui rêvais d'être sur une île estivale pour me reposer rien qu'une fois, d'oublier tous les problèmes que nous, à Robin et à moi, posent les garçons de l'équipage.<br>« Usopp ! Où es-tu ? Hurla Luffy, vite reprit par Francky et Brook.  
>-Peut-être qu'il s'est fait dévorer par un monstre de l'île? Murmura l'archéologue.<br>-Mais arrête de dire des choses comme sa Robin tu es cruelle, pleura Brook.  
>-Bah sa nous fera une bouche de moins à nourrir parce qu'avec ce morfale, dit Sanji en montrant Luffy, nos réserves de nourriture risque de chuter rapidement.<br>-Mais Sanji tu es tout aussi cruel que Robin, déplora Francky.  
>-Sa suffit on ne va pas chercher les bateaux avec ce temps, disais-je pour essayer de calmer les esprits qui commençaient à s'échauffer, on va aller à l'orée de la forêt pour nous abriter car la tempête qui menace va être sérieuse autant pour nous que pour ceux qui sont restés sur le bateau. »<br>Préférant ne pas me contredire, le groupe qui devait explorer l'île pris la direction de la forêt. A peine arrivés sous le couvert des arbres, le capitaine se plaignit d'avoir faim, rapidement calmé par le cuistot de bord, le reste du groupe s'organisa pour établir un camp de fortune. Exemptées de travaux par Sanji-kun, Robin et moi partions chercher non loin du camp quelques fruits et épices.

Après avoir vu la superbe cabane que Francky nous avait construit, et durant le repas que Sanji nous avait concocté, nous échangions nos premières impressions sur notre mésaventure. D'après Francky et Sanji c'était un coup monté de la part de la marine, Robin réfuta cette hypothèse puissequ'elle n'avait pas vu de bâtiment de la marine lorsqu'elle était encore sur le navire. Brook me questionna pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas de courant marin et proposa que l'ancre se soit peut-être détachée. Pour sa part Francky se montra négatif et de mon coté je lui répondis qu'il n'y avait pas de courant autour de l'île.  
>« Peut-être que Zoro n'était pas aussi blessé qu'il n'en avait l'air, qu'il en avait assez de nous et qu'il a pris le navire pour partir ailleurs, proposa Robin, l'air sombre.<br>-Impossible, dit Sanji en expirant une bouffée de fumée, il était en piteux état pour faire le moindre mouvement.  
>-Même pour réfléchir ? S'esclaffa Brook, qui fût calmé à coups de pieds.<br>-Au fait où est passé Luffy ? Demandai-je. »

En sursaut le groupe se releva craignant une attaque, lorsqu'un bruit venant d'un buisson proche attira notre attention. J'allais l'accueillir à ma manière, quand Sanji s'interposa entre moi et le buisson, qui laissa sortir... un Usopp fébrile et épuisé comme s'il avait courut dans la forêt durant trois jours. Malgré cet état là, je ne fis pas d'état d'âme et l'accueilli à ma manière et en lui disant tout le bien que je pensais de lui.  
>Après m'avoir calmé et l'avoir soigné Robin le questionna entre le moment où il nous avait quitté et le moment où il est arrivé. Ses propos étaient incohérents :<br>« Le Feu aveugle...destructeur des eaux...ensevelit de terre ne peut plus respirer.  
>L'Air glacial...verse...sur les terres...sèches et brulantes...<br>Le Liquide primaire sous le feu de...transporté par les vents fécondera les cultures.  
>La Terre...brulée par les pluies...plus de souffle de vie...de vie...DE VIE ! ! ! Hurla-t-il en roulant des yeux terrifiés.<br>-Bois ça, sa te calmera. »  
>Rassuré par sa voix douce, Usopp but la tisane que lui tendit Sanji, et tomba. On cru qu'il faisait une attaque, jusqu'au moment où l'on entendit un ronflement régulier. Sanji nous expliqua d'un ton calme qu'il lui avait fait boire une infusion des plantes que Robin avait cueillit.<p>

Après l'avoir installé dans notre abri de fortune, que Francky nous agrandira dans peu de temps, nous méditions sur les paroles qu'il avait prophétisé. Robin partit explorer les environs accompagnée de Brook (sur ordre de Sanji), pour chercher des ruines qui pourraient nous éclairer, le cuistot partit à la recherche de quelques ingrédients pour nous préparer le diner, vu que le jour commençait à se coucher, Francky agrandissait la cabane tout en veillant sur Usopp et moi qui partie chercher un peu de bois pour le camp, tout en me remémorant les passages que j'avais lu sur le bateau au sujet de l'île :  
>« L'eau est considérée par les habitants comme le liquide primaire, transporteur de vie ou de désolation pour certains peuples. Le peuple de la Terre qui a une longue saison de pluie, pluie qui, acide détruisent totalement leurs cultures, mettant la population dans la plus grande famine... »<p>

Le sujet continua de palabrer sur la différance des cultures, un sujet qui m'avait ennuyé profondément.  
>Un léger mouvement sur ma droite m'interpela, me rapprochant avec prudence je senti quelques gouttes tomber sur mon bras, les essuyant machinalement je poursuivi mon exploration parmi les fougères et la flore de l'île.<br>Alors que je sortis une liane de ma route, je vis ma main tachée de rouge sombre, pourtant je ne m'étais pas coupée, ni écorchée la peau...cette sensation que quelque chose de liquide et de froid contre mon cou était désagréable. J'hésitais sur le comportement que je devais choisir: devais-je me retourner pour faire face à un éventuel agresseur, devais-je poursuivre ma route ou devrais-je retourner au camp...  
>Malgré cette détestable sensation, je poursuivis mon exploration, lorsque j'entendis le bruit sec d'un bâton que l'on casse. Un frisson me parcourra tout le corps et me mis mal à l'aise, lorsque quelque chose me toucha le dos, je poussai un hurlement suraigu qui résonna dans la forêt pendant une minute, durant laquelle je décrivis l'homme qui me regardait d'air haineux. Il était grand avec des bras frêles qui n'allaient pas avec son buste. Celui-ci était large et puissant, son visage était le plus marquant : des yeux d'un bleu profond comme l'océan, un nez fin et une bouche fine qui laissait apparaitre une rangée de dents blanches et pointues. Sa peau était bronzée comme s'il vivait sous le soleil, sa voix était grave mais ses intonations étaient douces, ce qui lui donnait un certain charisme.<p>

« Qui êtes vous pour oser pénétrer sur le territoire des airamos? Demanda-t-il  
>-Je suis la navigatrice du bateau qui a accosté prés de l'île et je crois que je me suis trop éloignée du groupe avec qui j'étais. Et toi qui es tu?<br>-C'est à vous le bateau? S'exclama-t-il en affichant un sourire radieux. Je croyais qu'il avait dérivé vu qu'il n'avait plus d'ancre.  
>-Il n'y a plus d'ancre? Alors voila pourquoi il n'y était plus, mais il y avait un petit bateau sur la plage, tu sais où il est passé? Lui demandai-je, en nettoyant les taches de sang dans un ruisseau proche.<br>-Non, je ne sais pas, me répondit-il, mais pourquoi je te parle? Tu es sur mon territoire, tu souille le ruisseau de mon peuple... au fait tu n'es pas blessée j'espère? Arggg ! Et voila que je recommence à te parler... tu veux que je te raccompagne à ton campement?  
>-Euh... oui merci, répliquai-je, en me tenant sur mes gardes (avec des réactions pareilles, il vaudrait que je fasse attention à ce qu'il fait. Qu'es ce qui m'a pris de m'embarquer dans cette aventure ?)<br>-Oh, excuse moi je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Torment, le troisième fils de Torm et tu es...  
>-Nami la navigatrice du Thousand Sunny, qui a pour capitaine Luffy.<br>-Luffy ? Jamais entendu parler, dit-il en se mettant en route.  
>-Tu ne lis pas les journaux ?<br>-Non il n'y a que le journal local, et encore, s'il y a quelque chose qui se passe sur l'île on n'est même pas sur que le journal le publierai. Ton bateau me rappelle quelque chose: (oh, non pourvu qu'on ne soit pas tombés sur une île de chasseurs de pirates.) il y a quelques années des gens en blancs et bleus nous ont demandé s'il y avait des « pirates » sur cette île (je le savais que c'était un piège !) nous leur avons répondu que non et ils se sont installés...  
>-Quoi? Il y a de la marine ici? Le coupai-je, et zut il manqué plus que sa...<br>-La « marine » ?  
>-Oui, les hommes en blancs et bleus, ils nous recherchent, parce qu'on est des pirates.<br>-Vous êtes des pirates? Cria-t-il en faisant un bond de côté.  
>-Et alors? Répondais-je en mettant une main sur ma baguette climatique prête à riposter si le besoin est.<br>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la marine est partie depuis trois ans, dit-il en se remettant en marche, vous êtes des pirates pour de vrai? Des vrais de vrai?  
>-Tu sais pourquoi ils sont partis? Oui, des vrais pirates mais on est vraiment séparé.<br>- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont partis... ils étaient sympa, ils nous racontaient toujours des histoires avec des pirates. »

Tout en continuant notre chemin, nous échangions des banalités sur notre vie, il me questionnait sur notre vie de flibustiers et moi sur la sienne...

A la fin d'une longue explication sur les différents peuples, nous arrivâmes au camp où nous fûmes, (moi en particulier) accueillit par Sanji, qui remercia Torment en le conviant à partager le repas.  
>Après l'avoir présenté au membre du groupe, sauf Usopp qui était toujours dans les vapes, nous passions à table, où nous portions un toast en l'honneur du convive. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, nous partions nous coucher, lorsque nous proposions à Torment de dormir chez nous. Mais celui-ci déclina l'invitation aimablement et, en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit, il nous dit qu'il viendra demain pour nous faire visiter l'île et pour nous présenter à son chef.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: La Terre...**

Date: 2 mars.  
>Temps: instable, pluvieux avec des risques d'orage.<p>

A l'heure du petit déjeuner, Usopp se réveilla et nous rejoint comme si de rien n'était. Francky, heureux de le voir réveillé, se mis à complimenter sa cabane et lui demanda d'ajouter quelques inventions pour la parfaire, puis parti dans des explications complexes que seul lui et Usopp pouvaient comprendre.

Alors que je prenais une douche dans la salle de bain (et oui, même en pleine nature on a de l'eau courante, merci Francky !) Robin me rappela qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de notre chef cuistot. A cela je lui répondis que je lui avais acheté un cadeau, mais que je l'avais laissé sur le bateau, elle me répliqua qu'elle lui avait pris un nouveau couteau de cuisine. Pour ma part je voulais lui offrir un assortiment d'épices d'Alabasta.  
>Pouffant d'un petit rire, elle me déclara que Torment arrivait. A ses mots je me précipitais vers la porte de la maison pour découvrir un Torment trempé mais souriant. Le faisant entrer, celui-ci salua le reste du groupe et ajouta que son chef serai ravi de nous rencontrer durant la journée, Francky arriva pour lui donner de quoi se sécher, lorsque Brook lui demanda:<p>

« Comment sa se fait, alors qu'il pleut des cordes, que tu ne sois pas trempé?  
>-Ah! cria t-il en faisant un bond de coté, un squelette qui parle !<br>-Mais on s'est déjà vu hier.  
>-Je croyais que c'était un déguisement.<br>-Mais non, tu m'as bien vu en chair et en os... même si je n'ai plus de chair... Squelette Joke! S'écria Brook (Un jour ce squelette va se retrouver enfermé pas un placard s'il continu avec ses blagues à deux berries).  
>- Pourquoi je ne suis pas trempé? Ben je suis un airamos.<br>-Un airamos? demanda Usopp, en lui braquant une lampe sur le visage, tu veux dire que tu as mangé un fruit du démon?  
>-Euh... tu peux me dire pourquoi tu braque cette lampe sur moi? C'est quoi un « fruit du démon »? C'est bon?<br>-Un fruit du démon c'est sa, dit Robin en croisant ses bras devant elle, « dos fleurs »! »  
>A ses mots deux bras sortirent des épaules du jeune homme et entreprirent de lui cacher les yeux:<br>« Qui a éteint la lumière? dit-il en cherchant à l'aveuglette ce qui le gênait pour voir.  
>-Finite, dit Robin, d'on les bras disparurent dans un tourbillon de pétales de cerisier, ce qui émerveilla le garçon, mais cela suscita la jalousie de Sanji.<br>-Robin-swan tu ne m'aime plus? pleura t-il.  
>-Si c'est sa un fruit du démon, moi aussi j'ai une sorte de pouv... »<p>

Une légère brise glaciale pénétra dans la maison ce qui le fit frissonner et ne lui permit de finir sa phrase. Suite à cela, nous préparons nos affaires afin d'aller à la rencontre des airamos. Comme Usopp était encore affaiblit, il se proposa pour rester pour « veiller sur le champ ». Voyant que Sanji allait insister, Robin demanda à Brook de rester avec lui, au cas où Luffy revienne ou que Chopper et Zoro reviennent.

Après avoir préparé nos affaires pour l'exploration, nous mettions nos vêtements de pluie, lorsque Torment nous dit qu'il ne pleuvait plus, en ouvrant la porte sur la clairière, où nous nous étions installés, inondée de soleil. Avec un sourire énigmatique, mais tellement charismatique, notre convive de la veille partit sur un chemin qui allait dans la forêt sur lequel nous nous engagions, malgré mon frisson de dégout, du fait de sentir de nouveau cette sensation de liquide contre ma peau.  
>Parlant peu et avançant très vite, nous faillîmes perdre, plusieurs fois, de vue notre guide. Il faut dire aussi que nous nous arrêtions de nombreuses fois à cause de Sanji, qui s'émerveillait devant la luxurieuse végétation que nous traversions, les fleurs dégageaient des senteurs envoutantes et entêtantes, et aussi à cause de Francky, qui repérait des arbres de belle taille pour les réparations.<p>

Soudain, lorsque nous avions encore une fois perdu de vue notre guide et que Sanji s'était encore arrêté, une plante carnivore, qui à voir ses longue dents et son attitude, avait faim fondit sur Sanji qui lui tournait le dos.  
>Lorsqu'il la vit, Francky, d'après ce qui nous a dit, eut son sang qui ne fit qu'un tour et il envoya un puissant souffle de feu sur la plante, ce qui la grilla complètement tout en laissant une odeur acre et pestilentiel. Ce fût le moment pour Torment d'arriver et de nous hurler dessus :<br>« Mais vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes inconscients? Vite partez de là!  
>-Et toi ? demanda Robin, que va tu faire?<br>-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dans ce cas là je sais ce qu'il faut et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.  
>-Mais..., voulu-je protester, tu nous rejoindras au plus vite?<br>-Nami-swan, je suis là pour te protéger, dit Sanji en voulant me prendre dans ses bras.  
>-Allons-y sa commence à chauffer ici, cria Francky en partant vers la clairière que notre guide nous indiquait, en entrainant à sa suite Sanji. »<p>

Ne voulant pas déranger notre guide, je précédai Robin, qui avait les yeux mi-clos. (Surement pour voir ce que faisait Torment.)  
>Environ deux minutes plus tard, Torment réapparut, l'air fatigué, nous voulions nous arrêter pour lui permettre de récupérer, mais celui-ci n'en fit qu'a sa tête et repartit de plus belle, à l'assaut de la forêt, qui s'était implantée sur la montagne dont le sommet nous était caché par des nuages d'altitude. Brusquement il se figea, puis se retourna en observant la forêt qui nous entourait.<br>« On est perdu ? demanda Sanji, en regardant les environs.  
>-Si je ne me trompe pas nous avons quitté le rivage et nous avons marché durant une demi-journée...<br>-Plus ou moins.  
>-C'est bien ce que je pensais, on est plus très loin, merci Nami.<br>-De rien, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé, rétorquai-je.  
>-Je sais, c'est moi qui ai parlé.<br>-Ah, c'est toi!  
>-Qui sa toi? demanda Francky.<br>-Ne vous en faites pas c'est ma jeune sœur Tormenta.  
>-Mais euh...Torment! Tu n'es pas sympa, râla la voix féminine.<br>-Viens donc saluer nos invités Tormenta, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche. »

Pour tout réponse, il y eu un souffle d'air chaud accompagné d'un rire cristallin. Puis une jeune fille, ressemblante à son frère apparut derrière un arbre. Tout de suite Sanji voulut faire une de ses déclarations d'amour dont il a le secret, mais fût coupé par sa beauté. C'est vrai elle est d'une beauté sidérante: elle avait un visage elfique d'une blancheur laiteuse, sur laquelle tranchait des yeux en amande rieurs si sombre que l'on peut hésiter entre le marron foncé et le noir. Sa bouche était fine comme celle de son frère et elle laissait aussi apparaitre des canines légèrement longues. Ses oreilles semblaient duveteuses, elles disparaissaient sous des cheveux d'un noir profond aux reflets argentés, ceux-ci étaient détachés ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Contrairement à son frère, elle semblait frêle, mais elle portait des habits marron foncé qui mêlait robustesse et légèreté. Elle était chaussée d'un mélange de bottes et de ballerines. Dans son dos elle portait un arc ouvragé et un carquois de flèches argentées.

« Je vous souhaite le bonjour pirates, dit-elle.  
>-Tu peux m'appeler Francky-sensei, répliqua Francky en prenant une pose.<br>-Voici Robin, Sanji et Nami, présenta son frère en ignorant Francky, ce qui mit le mit en état de dépression.  
>-Bonjour, disais-je en même temps que l'archéologue.<br>-Tu peux m'appeler « Prince », déclama Sanji à genou devant Tormenta.  
>-Tu n'as pas lu l'annonce que le chef à mis ce matin, questionna-t-elle en contournant Sanji, qui partit rejoindre Francky dans sa dépression.<br>-Ben non, qu'es-ce qu'il a encore écrit le vieux?  
>-Parle pas comme sa de papa Torment! « Le peuple terraimos a déclaré la guerre au peuple des aguamos. Qui qu'on que, des airamos ou des feuriamos, gênera l'avancée des terraimos sera tué ainsi que sa famille. »<br>-Ah, sa serai embêtant si on les rencontrait...  
>-Justement, il vaut mieux partit d'ici, coupa-t-elle, en vous suivant, j'ai vu des éclaireurs qui se rapprochaient de cette clairière.<br>-Ok, ok, c'est bon on va y aller, grogna Torment.  
>-Trop tard, jeunes gens. »<br>Faisant volte-face, nous tombions face à une petite troupe de douze hommes trapus et musclés, vêtus de vert foncé. Certains d'entre eux avait des couteaux de chasse d'autres portaient des petits arcs.

« Tiens, tiens, regarde qui voila, dit un soldat au regard mauvais.  
>-Mais ce sont les petits derniers de Torm avec des nouveaux venus, répondit un des ses compagnons.<br>-Ouais, c'est nous ca va? demanda Torment en les saluant amicalement, ce qui mit en rogne sa sœur, qui sortit son arc tout en préparant une flèche.  
>-En temps normal sa pourrait aller mais bon, répondit l'un des soldats en soupirant, on va aller rouler dans la boue ces foutus aguamos.<br>-Pour quelles raisons cette guerre a été déclarée? demanda Robin.  
>-Ca ne vous regarde pas, cria le soldat au regard mauvais et en se tournant vers Tormenta il ajouta, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, vous nous gênez, donc je me ferais un plaisir de t'ôter la vie Tormenta... »<p>

A ses mots, il fonça sur celle-ci où il fut accueillit et renvoyer par un coup de pied de Sanji et par un coup de poing de Francky. (Apparemment ils ont fini leur dépression commune.) Voyant que les comparasses du soldat s'apprêtait à faire la même chose, je vis Robin qui croisait ses bras et à mon tour je dépliai ma baguette climatique.  
>« Farvé ! »hurla le soldat à terre.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Luffy ?**

Aussitôt ses comparasses s'élancèrent dans notre direction, en criant pour se donner du courage. Recommandant à nos guides de rester en retrait, nous nous lancions à notre tour dans l'escarmouche, où nous affrontions trois adversaires en même temps. Francky et Sanji expliquèrent à leur façon comment il fallait aborder les jeunes filles. Quand à Robin et à moi nous leur montrions que nous ne sommes pas des jouvencelles sans défense.

Trois minutes plus tard nous reprenions notre route sous les yeux effarés de nos guides.  
>« A vous quatre vous les avez battu, demanda Tormenta, vous êtes très fort.<br>-Mais non, mais non on n'est pas très fort, répondit Sanji, mais si tu veux que je décroche la lune pour toi...  
>-Tu le feras, répliquai-je avec le tranchant de la main, mais le moment n'est pas le bon pour faire sa Sanji. Les éclaireurs risquent de donner l'alerte, il faut donc, disais-je en me retournant vers Torment, que l'on aille à ton village au plus vite.<br>-Sans problème, frangine, dit-il en désignant les soldats, tu peux t'occuper d'eux ?  
>-Mhhh, ok mais je te garantis pas le résultat, je n'ai pas la même maitrise que toi, répondit-elle. »<br>A cela il lui réplica quelque chose dans sa langue natale, puis s'enfonça dans la forêt. Voulant savoir se qu'il avait dit, j'interrogeais Robin du regard, pour toute réponse elle me fit les gros yeux en haussant les épaules. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne savait pas traduire une langue, mais avant de pouvoir lui parler, les garçons nous appelèrent à grand cris (d'amour de la part de Sanji). Après avoir priée Tormenta de nous rejoindre au plus vite, nous rattrapèrent nos gardes du corps, qui emboîtèrent le pas à Torment.  
>Suite à deux grosses heures de marche sans encombre, un souffle d'air froid passa sur notre groupe et Torment nous annonça que sa sœur arrivait. Juste après avoir dit sa, celle-ci apparut derrière un tronc d'arbre, en nage, lui soufflant qu'elle avait fait se qu'elle a pu. Il semblait la remercier, dans un souffle lui aussi, mais je ne sentis qu'un souffle d'air brulant sur ma peau. Sa jeune sœur nous annonça que nous étions à cinq minutes de leur village, se fut aussi le moment pour Usopp de nous appeler par escagotphone, pour (se rassurer) savoir si nous étions à bon port.<br>Tout en lui relatant les évènements qui se sont passés, nous arrivions jusqu'au seuil du village des airamos, passés l'entrée je raccrochais au nez d'Usopp, tellement la cité était belle. De-ci et de-là de petites maisons en forme de demi-sphères blanches, d'où sortaient des bambins poursuivis par leur mère ou leurs sœurs, qui nous regardaient avec curiosité. Des endroits avec des bancs où se retrouvaient les vieillards du village à l'ombre d'arbres au feuillage bleu-vert, ici une fontaine ouvragée dispensait de la fraicheur, là-bas un musée d'histoire attira le regard de Robin, le remarquant Tormenta lui proposa de le lui faire visiter le lendemain. Plus loin on vit un marché où Sanji y flânera surement en quête de provision, des boutiques diverses et variées étaient visibles ainsi qu'une taverne et une multitude de restaurants. L'air résonnait de rire, de voix vantant la qualité de leurs produits, de coup de marteau, de clapotis d'eau. Les odeurs étaient aussi saisissantes : du pain, des fleurs, des mandarines... Revenant à la réalité, j'entendis Francky demander s'ils avaient des charpentiers et Torment lui répondre qu'ils avaient un chantier en amont de la rivière, puis je m'aperçus tout à coup que le village était calme, sauf une voix qui hurlait... une voix qui m'était étrangement familière :

«Je veux sortir de là !  
>-La ferme, inconscient les enfants du chef sont là, lui répondit son geôlier.<br>-M'en fous, tu va voir quand je serai libre, je serai le r... »

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions en compagnie du premier ministre et fils aîné de Torm : Tormen. Alors que son jeune frère essayait de le convaincre de nous donner une audience pour voir le chef, celui-ci nous regarda l'air méfiant et supérieur. Malgré les efforts de notre guide, le premier ministre refusa catégoriquement de nous céder une audience sous prétexte que le roi était en réunion très importante et qu'il ne fallait le déranger sous aucun prétexte. Préférant ne pas insister Tormenta, nous proposa de visiter la ville, en attendant la fin de la réunion. En sortant du bureau de Tormen, je vis, en contemplant le palais, une pièce remplie d'armes blanches et de fusil ainsi qu'un drapeau au fond blanc avec un insigne bleu similaire à celui de la marine. Un frisson me parcourra lorsque je vis deux bouts de cigares, puis la porte se referma à cause d'un courant d'air laissant passer la fin d'une phrase :  
>« ...wara ici ! »<p>

Pour ce qui est du palais, il n'est ni majestueux, ni misérable, on voyait que les airamos étaient riches (j'aimerais bien voir leur salle au trésor *yeux qui affichent dans berries*) car tous les ornements, les peintures ou des fresques ou encore certaines statues, étaient un mélange d'ambre/or, de rubis/grenade ou d'autres mélanges qui s'étalaient sur une large palette de couleur.

Après avoir emprunté un escalier en colimaçon, nous nous retrouvions sur la place de la fontaine où Tormenta nous invita à déjeuner car elle avait entendu nos ventres crier famine. Suite la prise de commendes, Tormenta nous demanda de lui raconter notre vie sur les flots, d'un coup d'œil et d'un accord commun silencieux, nous laissâmes Robin raconter notre vie. Pendant ce temps là, j'observais l'extérieur du château ainsi que les airamos qui se trouvaient sur la place : l'extérieur du château mélangeait, comme les habits des habitants, robustesse et légèreté. Il était entouré d'une épaisse muraille et de plusieurs tours de guet, alors que les « donjons » étaient soutenus par des arcs boutants gigantesques, mais le château ne reposait pas sur une montagne ou sur une butte, il reposait tout entier sur un arbre gigantesque. Lorsque les plats furent servis, je me mis à écouter d'une oreille distraite le récit de Robin, elle lui racontait notre petite escapade à Enies Lobby. Soudain je m'aperçus que nous étions observés par une personne âgée qui ne ressemblait à personne de ce village : elle avait les cheveux roux et de grands yeux marron. Je ne vis pas totalement son visage car celui-ci était dans la pénombre et s'apercevant que je la regardais, elle parti.  
>Après avoir fait quelques repérages dans les magasins nous repartions à l'arbre-château où nous fûmes introduit dans un petit salon, dans lequel le roi Torm nous reçus.<br>Suite aux échanges de politesse entre lui et ses enfants puis avec nous, le roi nous demanda de sa voix grave :

« Pour quelles raisons avez-vous accosté sur cette île ?  
>- On a accosté sur ton île car notre bateau a besoin de réparations, répondis Francky.<br>- Oui, je sais cela Torment m'en a informé, mais vous êtes sur que ce n'est que pour cette raison ?  
>- Devrions-nous avoir une autre raison pour accoster sur votre île majesté ?interrogeai-je.<br>- Non, mais ma fille, dit-il en montrant, Tormenta m'a raconté que vous étiez en compagnie d'un monstre à nez bleu, d'un homme aux cheveux vert, d'un autre au long nez et d'un squelette.  
>- Certainement, se sont nos compagnons de voyage, réplica Sanji, le petit renne est notre docteur et le marimo est un sabreur de pacotille. Quand au long nez c'est notre canonnier et le squelette est c'est un escrimeur.<br>- GOM GOM NO ROCKET ! »

Lorsqu'on entendit ce cri nous nous précipitâmes à la fenêtre donnant sur la prison, où nous vîmes jaillir une forme humaine qui portait un bermuda bleu et une veste rouge, qui fonça dans la direction du château ou plus précisément vers la pièce où l'on était... Des cris de la part des serviteurs qui se trouvaient dans la pièce fusaient, puis on vit la forme se réajuster son chapeau qu'elle avait sur la tête.

« Et celui-là vous le connaissaient ? demanda le roi en regardant, imperturbable au vacarme.  
>-Luffy ? criait-on tous surpris de le voir.<br>-Oh, s'écria t-il, vous êtes là ? Je croyais que vous vous étiez perdus.  
>-Abrutit, criai-je en lui envoyant une volée de coups de pieds, c'est toi qui t'es perdu! Pas nous!<br>-Va von ? Ve crovai qui favai aller au sud, et ve fuis pati là où y fevai fau, dit-il pour sa défense.  
>- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton second... ironisa Sanji.<br>-J'en conclus que vous le connaissaient donc, dit le roi que nous avions oublié.  
>-Oui majesté, nous le connaissons c'est notre capitaine Luffy, répondit Robin, pouvons nous savoir les raisons pour lesquelles il à été emprisonné ?<br>-Certes, Tormen les chefs d'accusations s'il vous plait.  
>-Les voici, dit Tormen en sortant de l'ombre et en tendant les chefs d'accusations.<br>-*Koff koff* Merci, donc les chefs d'accusations sont : impossibilité de payer le repas qu'il a pris, «suite à cela mes hommes et moi allions faire une interpellation dans les règles, lorsque le fautif se lance sur nous en criant que nous ne l'attraperons pas, alors nous avons utilisé notre *kof kof* pour le maîtriser.  
>- Évidement tu disparais et où tu vas ? Dans une taverne pour te gaver...<br>-C'était trop bon ! Hé Sanji ils ont fait des plats supers bons !  
>-Ne coupe pas la parole à Nami de mon cœur, éructa Sanji, mais si tu veux j'irai voir quelles recettes ils ont.<br>-Il commence à se faire tard et, si votre majesté nous le permet nous allons nous retirer pour rentrer chez nous avec notre capitaine, dit Robin.  
>-Rentrer chez vous oui, mais avec votre capitaine non, répondis le premier ministre.<br>Ah non, on ne part pas sans mugirawa, s'écria Francky. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il rentre avec nous ?  
>-Tant qu'il n'aura pas épongé sa dette, soit en payant, soit en faisant des travaux d'intérêts généraux, il ne partira pas d'ici, rétorqua le roi.<br>-Quel est le prix ? Demandai-je en craignant le montant. Et quels seraient les travaux ?  
>-Le montant de la note est de 7000 Berries. »<p>

Rapidement je fais le calcul, mais c'est trop juste si je paye l'addition, il ne nous restera plus que 1000 Berries et je refuse de faire les magasins avec si peu d'argent, en plus on en aurait besoin en provisions et en matériaux pour le bateau... Sauf si...  
>« L'addition me parais un peu trop salée, vous ne pourriez pas la réduire ? Disons de 80% ? Demandai-je en affichant un air triste, mais adorable (mon préféré).<br>-Même pas en rêve, le prix c'est le prix il n'y aura pas de réduction. J'ai eu vent... rétorqua le premier ministre.  
>-Sa suffit ! lança le roi.<br>-Mais sire, il a détruit trois restaurants, dont votre favoris, et...  
>-Cela suffit, répéta le roi, ces jeunes gens sont nos invités et leur capitaine a voulu prendre de l'avance, n'es ce pas ? dit-il en nous lançant un clin d'œil complice.<br>-Tout à fait, on lui avait dit de prendre de l'avance sur nous, dit Sanji en se tournant vers Francky qui revenait de réparer les dégâts de Luffy. »  
>Stupéfaits le roi et ses enfants observèrent le travail de Francky puis le complimentèrent. Après leur avoir dit que se n'était rien le charpentier demanda :<p>

« Hé Torment, tu sais où est le Thousand Sunny ?  
>-Votre bateau ? Je l'ai vu dériver, il doit être chez les Terraimos.<br>-Tu veux rire ? Réplica sa sœur, j'ai vu des Feuriamos à bord avec quelques Terraimos.  
>-Tu es sûre de se que tu as dis ? demanda son aîné, que faisaient ils ?<br>-Ils parlaient de faire un pacte... ou une alliance, contre l'eau.  
>-C'est vrai que les feux sont rancuniers envers l'eau depuis la guerre du volcan... s'ils s'allient, déjà que ce n'était pas joyeux les terres contre les eaux, mais là si les feux les rejoignent ça va être un carnage, pensa le roi.<br>-Dites, où sont Usopp et Brook ? demanda Luffy.  
>-Ils sont à la cabane, répondais-je et avant que Robin demande d'avantage sur la guerre du volcan, j'ajoutais, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, nous allons repartir et remettre Luffy aux mains de vos policiers.<br>-Ce n'est pas la peine de le remettre en prison, dit le premier ministre en plaine réflexion, repartez tous ensemble on réglera son cas plus tard, mais ne quittez pas l'île.  
>-Ben sans bateau ce n'est pas possible... répondit Francky. »<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Tout le monde peut devenir un chat (enfin presque).

Alors que nous nous pressions de rentrer, Torment, qui nous raccompagnait, jetait des regards partout autour de nous. Usopp et Brook, heureux de revoir Luffy, firent la fête entre eux. En souhaitant à Torment une bonne soirée, celui-ci me dit que demain c'était le grand marché et que les magasins faisaient des réduction. Et, au grand bonheur de Sanji et de Luffy, il nous ferait découvrir les spécialités du pays.  
>Pour la soirée, Sanji nous prépara un repas sobre, mais pour le dessert, Robin lui cacha les yeux et mis une main sur la bouche de Luffy, lorsque Francky et Brook apportèrent le gâteau d'anniversaire pour notre cuistot. Nous avions acheté le gâteau dans une pâtisserie chez les airamos avant de partir. Après lui avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire et qu'il a soufflé ses bougies, Robin et moi, nous nous excusâmes de ne pas lui offrir ses cadeaux car ils étaient dans le bateau, mais cela ne gâcha pas la fête qui fut courte, celle-ci nous la referons une fois tous rassemblés et en mer. Ce soir, nous n'avions pas vraiment l'enthousiasme de faire la fête et nous ne fîmes pas long feux.<p>

3 mars :  
>Temps radieux avec quelques brises d'air.<br>Ce matin, après une douche rapide et un choix de vêtement de plus de 5 minutes, je descendis prendre un maigre petit déjeuné : nos réserves avaient dramatiquement chutées depuis que Luffy est de retour. Lorsque Tormenta arriva, Luffy déboula dans le salon en hurlant qu'il était prés pour une nouvelle aventure. Connaissant le chemin et ne rencontrant pas de patrouille, nous pûmes arriver au village en 2 heures. Lorsque nous fûmes dans le village, celui-ci ne ressemblait pas à celui d'hier. La veille le village était ordonne et calme, alors qu'aujourd'hui celui-ci était bruyant et désordonné, des étals de ci et de là débordant de victuailles, fruits, légumes, épices, et autres...  
>Les cinq garçons étaient partis se perdre pour les uns et pour les autres faire leurs courses. Avant de partir nous leurs avions demandé de nous retrouver au restaurant de la fontaine à midi. Tandis que Tormenta, Robin et moi essayons de nombreuses tenues, Torment nous rejoint, puis sa sœur et Robin partaient vers le musée d'histoire, ce qui me laissa seule avec Torment, qui me proposa d'aller visiter les vergers. Pourquoi pas ? Les vergers étaient superbes et la présence de Torment donnait à l'instant un air magique et mystérieux. L'odeur des pommiers, le bruissement des feuilles de poirier, l'ombre d'un mandarinier...<br>A midi tous le monde était au rendez-vous, le repas était agréable... bon même si Luffy nous volait notre repas et que cela déconcertait le frère, la sœur et que cela faisait rager Sanji. En écoutant l'une des vantardises d'Usopp, je m'aperçus que la femme d'hier nous observait encore.  
>« Oh, mais qui voilà ? s'exclama Tormenta, en se tournant vers la femme rousse.<br>-Qui est-ce ? Ai-je demandé.  
>-C'est la propriétaire du verger que l'on a visité ce matin, me répondit Torment.<br>-Elle te ressemble, remarqua Francky.  
>-Quif refembleu va Nafi ? demanda Luffy, la bouche pleine encore une fois.<br>-Vah velle vlà, répondis le squelette, en montrant la femme.  
>-Tu montre qui Brook ? Questionna Sanji, il n'y a personne. »<br>A ces mots, je levai la tête et comme par enchantement la dame des vergers avait disparue.

Cet après-midi Tormenta, Robin, Brook, Francky et Usopp partirent à la bibliothèque, tandis que Luffy, Sanji, Torment et moi allions au marché pour voir les spécialités qui sont surtout des fruits. Heureusement que nous étions là sinon Luffy aurait vidé plus de 6 étals de viandes. Torment nous fit découvrir le bleda un fruit doux et sucré, qui pour être mûr doit être vieux de 15 ans, puis plein d'autres fruits aussi bon les uns que les autres. Mais le meilleur à été un fruit noir avec des rayures verticales. Je sais pas pourquoi mais le mien était noir avec rayures verticales légèrement ondulées.

Vers cinq heures, Torment nous proposa de rentrer à la cabane, puis de partir à la plage. D'après lui sa sœur nous y retrouvera avec son groupe, à cela Sanji lui proposa de rester dîner avec nous car il avait en tête de faire un barbecue avec ce qu'il avait acheté. A ce dernier mot Luffy accéléra le pas si vite, qu'on l'avait presque perdu de vue.

De retour à la cabane, l'autre groupe nous attendait déjà, je proposai à Robin, Francky et Usopp de venir à la plage pour préparer la petite fête, tandis qu'a la cabane les autres préparé le repas. Profitant que les garçons fabriquent ce que Sanji leur avait demandé, Robin et moi partions nous tremper les pieds. L'eau était tiède et agréable, Tormenta, qui arriva dans notre dos sans qu'on l'entende, demanda à Robin pourquoi elle n'était pas dans l'eau, l'archéologue lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas à cause de son fruit du démon. Tormenta ria et lui dit qu'elle pouvait se baigner en toute tranquillité car l'île était entourée d'une ceinture d'eau douce. Soudain j'eu une envie de gamine : arroser Robin, celle-ci fut surprise mais profitant du fait que c'était de l'eau douce, elle utilisa ses multiples bras pour m'arroser ainsi que Tormenta. Nous continuons ainsi jusqu'à ce que le groupe de la cabane nous rejoigne, attendrit de voir Robin rire et s'amuser comme une enfant, Sanji ne remarqua que plus tard qu'elle était dans l'eau. Etonné de ne pas la voir sans force, celui-ci nous demanda :

« Comment cela ce fais que Robin d'amour, soit dans l'eau de mer et qu'elle puisse bouger librement ? interrogea-t-il.  
>-Parce que tout simplement ce n'est pas de l'eau de mer, c'est de l'eau douce. Les aguamos alimentent depuis des années ce courant d'eau douce qui fait le tour de l'île, répondit Tormenta en envoyant de l'eau sur le cook.<br>-Héééé, Robin ! s'exclama Luffy, comment tu as fais pour aller dans l'océan ?  
>-Je me suis simplement mise dans l'eau, répondit-elle.<br>-Mais on ne peut pas y aller sinon on a plus de force, réplica t-il.  
>-Ah bon ? Tu en es sûr ? dit-elle sur un ton ironique. »<br>Mais avant que le capitaine ne dise quelque chose d'autre, l'archéologue l'attrapa avec un de ses bras et l'envoya dans l'eau.  
>« Abbleu... coupbl, ve coubloup !<br>-Arrête Luffy et lève toi, tu as pied là où tu es.  
>-Maibl, vai pas pied, rétorqua t-il en se redressant.<br>-Ben si, sinon on ira aller te chercher, répondit Sanji. »  
>Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était debout Luffy eu la présence d'esprit d'aller chercher des serviettes pour tous. La soirée était joyeuse : on mangeait, on chantait, dansait, on repartait à l'eau... Mais quelque chose manquait : Luffy et Usopp dansait avec des baguettes dans le nez mais quelqu'un manquait, Sanji, même s'il était au service, semblait absent, je me demande bien où sont les deux autres sûrement à l'autre bout de l'île...<br>Quand la fête se fini, la nuit était bien avancée, proposant à nos convives de les héberger, le frère et la sœur déclinèrent la proposition, car le lendemain ils avaient des cours. Tant pis de toute façon je sentis une forte chute de la pression atmosphérique.

_  
>4 Mars :<br>Temps : venteux et froid.  
>Ce matin en me réveillant, je m'étirai et griffa Robin sans faire attention, celle-ci grogna que mes ongles accrochaient, mais je m'étais fait une manucure il y a deux jours, voulant m'excuser je lâchai un :<br>« Rmaou ! »  
>Se tournant vivement Robin me regarda, leva sa main et ... me caressa la tête ?<br>*Mais qu'es ce que tu as Robin ?*  
>« Miaou ?<br>- Je ne sais pas où est Nami petit chat, dit elle.  
>*Petit chat ! Comment ça se fais que je sois transformée en chat ?*<br>-Ron, rron *C'est moi qui fais ce bruit ?*  
>-Attend je me prépare et on ira chercher madame la navigatrice, me répondit-elle. »<br>*Mais c'est moi Nami !*

Alors que je cherchais la raison pour laquelle j'étais devenue un chat, je sentis quelque chose bouger derrière moi, au niveau de mon bas du dos, et qu'es ce que je vois ? Une queue noire ébène, non ce n'est pas à moi ça, je sautais après pour l'attraper et m'en débarrasser mais à chaque fois elle m'échappe et je continu mon manège durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Fatiguée je me plaçai dans un rayon de soleil et m'y étira, tout en attendant que Robin finisse de se préparer. Lorsqu'elle fini, Robin ouvrit la porte, attendit et me demanda si je voulais venir.  
>*Bah pourquoi pas ? En plus j'ai faim.*<br>Je m'avançai au bord du lit et comme tous les chats, je sautais, bon l'atterrissage est à revoir, puis je suivis Robin jusqu'à la cuisine.  
>*C'est vraiment drôle de marcher à quatre pattes on a l'impression que le monde est immense.*<br>Robin se pencha et me pris dans ses bras, quand je fus calée, je regardai autour de moi et posa une patte sur la joue de l'archéologue. Celle-ci me regarda et me souri tout en entrant dans la cuisine, où les garçons étaient déjà installés. En entrant dans la cuisine, un tourbillon de bruits et d'odeur m'assaillirent : le bruit de cuisson de divers aliment, du lait que l'on verse dans un bol, l'odeur de fruits, de viande...

Quand Sanji me vis, il éteignit la cuisinière, servit le petit déjeuné à Robin, puis s'assit et prit la parole :  
>« Robin c'est quoi ce que tu as dans les bras ?<br>-C'est un petit chat noir et blanc que j'ai trouvé ce matin dans la chambre.  
>-Tu sais d'où il vient ? Et tu sais où est Nami ? demanda Brook.<br>-C'est vrai où est ma Nami-chwan ?s'écria Sanji.  
>*Mais puisse que je vous dis que c'est moi*<br>-Maaouuuuu !  
>-Oh un chat, s'exclama Luffy.<br>-Depuis quand sa miaule un chien ? ironisa Francky.  
>-Ah bon sa miaule aussi un chien ? demanda Luffy.<br>-Mais non abrutit, s'écria Usopp en lui frappant sur la tête du tranchant de sa main.  
>-Eh le chat ! me dit Sanji. Tu veux un bol de lait ?<br>*Pourquoi pas ? J'ai faim... Si Sanji fais du poisson j'essayerai de lui en voler.*  
>-Ron, ron. »<p>

Quand mon bol de lait fût servis, je m'y jetai avidement dessus et pour accompagner le tout chaque membres me caressa le dos : Sanji me donnait l'impression que les chats le dérangeaient, Francky et Usopp avaient des mains plus douce que je le pensais, Luffy était brutal, il m'écrasait pratiquement, Robin était affectueuse et Brook...brrr, j'espère qu'il ne recommencera pas de sitôt.  
>Lorsque j'eus fini mon bol, je m'entrepris de lisser mes moustaches, mais soudain mes poils s'hérissèrent et une odeur sèche et brulante comme le désert se fis sentir ainsi qu'une odeur de pin et d'herbe fraichement coupée. Juste après on frappa à la porte, Sanji parti ouvrir croyant surement que s'était moi, sur le seuil se tenaient Torment et sa sœur qui passaient nous dire bonjour avant de partir en cours et ils ajoutèrent que demain ils ne venaient pas non plus. Puis partirent dans une conversation que je ne suivais plus car venant de la forêt, une voix m'appelais, intriguée je sortis sur la pointe des pattes. Lorsque je fus éloignée de la cabane la voix retentit encore une fois, et je me sentie observée depuis un arbre. Levant la tête, je vis quelque chose briller près du tronc, pensant que s'était un nid de pie, j'entrepris de grimper pour voir ce que s'était. Arrivée là-haut, je vis une petite cavité et quelque chose qui y brillait à l'intérieur. Mais au moment où je passai la tête dedans, une immense, tête de serpent dorée surgit et me fis chuter de la branche. En tombant, je vis que le serpent me poursuivait car il était doté d'une paire d'aile rouge vif. Je crus que s'était la fin lorsque je me rappelai que les chats sa retombent sur ses pattes, me retournant pour faire face au sol, je vis qu'il ne restait que trente mètre de vide...<br>« Miaouuuuuuuuuuu ! »  
>Regardant en direction de la cabane, je vis Torment et sa sœur sortirent suivis de Robin, m'entendant hurler ainsi Robin leva la tête et croisa les bras...<p>

« Où suis-je ? »  
>Ouvrant les yeux, je vis Robin qui me regardait inquiète, voulant la rassurer j'allais ronronner mais celui-ci se bloqua dans la gorge car je vis que le serpent fondait sur moi. Griffant Robin pour qu'elle me lâche, je couru en direction de la forêt. Courant à en perdre halène, je m'enfonçai dans la jungle.<p>

Epuisée, je m'arrêtai en bordure d'un ruisseau, l'eau était claire et fraiche. Tout en me désaltérant, je restais aux aguets, lorsqu'un fourrée près de moi bruissa je m'enfui croyant que c'était mon poursuivant.

D'après la position du soleil, il devait être pas loin de l'heure du dîner, je devrais retourner à a cabane sauf que... je ne sais pas où je suis, moi la navigatrice, celle qui ne se perd jamais est bel et bien perdue. Bon tant que ce n'est pas la nuit totale, je vais me trouver un coin pour dormir, à l'abri des créatures que la forêt pourrait cacher, j'espèrerais que je n'en croiserais pas un. Dans un arbre ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de revoir ce serpent, quand je serai redevenue humaine, il n'aura pas intérêt à me recroiser. Dans une cabane ? J'aimerai bien mais il faudrait que je la construise. Oh les racines de cet arbre forment un petit nid et il y a aussi un tapis de mousse agréable.

5 Mars :  
>Temps : vent fort venant de l'est avec des cumulus, risques de pluie.<br>Une rafale de vent glaciale me réveilla, frissonnante, je m'étirai sur mon tapis de mousse brune en prenant plaisir à sentir mes griffes enter et sortir. Puis tout à coup mon tapis se mit à bouger... puis le monde devint noir.

*Mhhh... Quelle migraine*  
>Ouvrant les yeux, je vis ma patte arrière gauche dans des bandages ainsi que ma queue. M'énervant sur le bandage car il me dérangeait, une forme marron sortie d'un buisson ...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Retour à la normale.

*Chopper !*  
>« Maouu !<br>-Oui qui m'appelle ? dit-il en cherchant ma voix.  
>*C'est moi Nami !*<br>-Nami ? Où es-tu ? demanda t-il en me tournant le dos.  
>-Miaou.<br>-Hein ? dit-il en faisant volte-face, et en me regardant d'un air idiot.  
>*Ben quoi ?*<br>-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?  
>*Si c'est vrai, je ne savais pas que s'en était un.*<br>-Waouh, c'est super cool ! Mais pourquoi tu ne redeviens pas humaine ? Me questionna t-il.  
>*Tu es malin ! Si je suis comme sa c'est que j'y arrive pas.*<br>-Pense simplement à revenir à la normale c'est tout simple. »  
>Bon je vais ressayer quand même... En ouvrant les yeux j'ai eu une sensation de vertige... mais je suis sur mes jambes.<br>« Super ! Hurlai-je, merci Chopper !  
>-J'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements sale humaine, réplica le docteur en se tortillant de bonheur.<br>-Au fait tu sais où on est ? Et où est le bateau ?  
>-Je crois qu'on est en plein milieu du territoire des terraimos, ou à la limite avec les aguamos et c'est eux qui ont le Thousand Sunny.<br>-Tu pourrais nous expliquer se qui s'est passé, quand on sera à la cabane ? Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers l'orée de la forêt.  
>-On a une cabane ? s'exclama t-il des étoiles dans les yeux.<br>-Bien sûr que oui, Francky l'a construite quand on a débarqué il y a 6 jours elle est dans le territoire des airamos, expliquai-je.  
>-Sugoi ! Mais où va tu Nami ?demanda t-il.<br>-Je vais à la cabane, répondais-je, pourquoi ?  
>-Ok si tu veux aller à la cabane, mais chez les airamos c'est par là, me dit-il en pointant la direction opposée.<br>-... Mais bien sûr que je le savais, je voulais savoir si tu le savais... »

Cela fais la deuxième fois que sa m'arrive, sa m'inquiète. Suivant le petit renne, nous discutions de ce qui nous était arrivé : voyant les feuriamos aborder le navire, Chopper préféra s'enfuir avec Zoro sur le dos car celui-ci était encore dans les vapes. Puis durant sa fuite il croisa un groupe de feuriamos, après un combat serré, les feuriamos gagnèrent et les emmenèrent dans leur campement. Profitant d'une faille dans la surveillance, Chopper pus s'enfuir mais sans Zoro car il était à l'opposé du campement. Durant son escapade, Chopper évitait les clairières, et toute sorte d'endroit où l'on pouvait camper.

Tel furent ses propos lorsque nous rentrions à la cabane et après avoir mangé, alors que la nuit été tombée. A la fin de l'histoire du jeune médecin, les sept paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi et je racontais ma journée, après m'être excusée auprès de l'archéologue, pour l'avoir griffé.

Après avoir narré mes journées, j'osai jeter un regard sur mes nakamas. Certains étaient bouche bée, heureux car l'équipage comptait un nouveau compagnon qui avait mangé un fruit du démon, d'autres avaient une mine renfrognée car le nombre de personne « normale » avait encore diminué pour arriver à 3, 4 personnes si on considère Francky comme une personne normale. Fatigués par notre journée, le docteur et moi partions nous coucher. Alors que je somnolais, l'archéologue se coucha et murmura :  
>« J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi ces deux dernier jours, je me suis sentie très seule comme avant, j'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas de sitôt.<br>-Tu n'étais pas seule, il y avait les garçons mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne le referais pas.  
>-Merci, dit-elle en soufflant la bougie. »<br>Sentant les draps s'agiter, comme si Robin était parcourue de tremblements, je la pris dans mes bras et m'endormis.

6 Mars  
>Temps : averses avec quelques éclaircies, vent : Est.<p>

Ce matin, lorsque je descendis à la cuisine, Torment était attablé avec les garçons. Lorsqu'il me vit, son visage s'éclaircit et me dit à quel point il s'était inquiété pour moi, rendant ainsi le cuistot vert de jalousie, mais celui-ci évita de lancer une remarque désobligeante, qui aurai eu pour réplique une réponse bien senti, sauf que l'interlocuteur de Sanji n'est toujours pas là. Le rassurant sur mon compte, le jeune airamos dégringola de sa chaise quand Chopper entra dans la cuisine. A la vue de notre convive le docteur se cacha, comme d'habitude dans le mauvais sens, et après qu'on lui explique que Torment était un airamos, Chopper le salua, puis sous les yeux effarés du prince, il se mit à bavarder avec Usopp et Luffy tout en déjeunant. A la fin du déjeuné le médecin me demanda de le suivre dans sa salle de consultation pour examiner mon état de santé, laissant Torment avec Luffy et le sniper.

Dans son cabinet Chopper entreprit de m'examiner, durant son contrôle je lui demandais quel était l'état de Zoro, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il me répondit qu'il avait put le voir deux jour avant son évasion, car parmi leur geôliers, aucun d'entre eux avaient des compétences en médecine même de base. Il m'affirma aussi qu'il était encore fiévreux, mais qu'il était conscient malgré que le docteur n'ai pas pu l'ausculter en totalité car le sabreur était enchainé. Etant rassurée, je lui demandais qu'elles étaient ses impression la première fois qu'il était devenu humain, il me répondit qu'il s'était senti comme dans un habit trop grand, je lui expliquai que pour ma part c'était l'inverse. Riant il me demanda si j'avais essayé la semi-forme, répliquant que non je le remerciai pour s'être occupé de mon cas.

Lorsque je sortis de la pièce, je rejoignis Robin dans le salon, m'affalant dans un fauteuil je regardai par la fenêtre l'île, puis lassée de voir de la pluie je poussai un soupire d'ennui et jeta un regard circulaire sur les autres. Robin comme à son habitude lisait, Sanji secondé de Francky et Usopp faisaient la vaisselle et nettoyaient la cuisine, Luffy et Chopper discutaient et Brook jouait de la flute. Frissonnante je montai dans la chambre pour me changer, en cherchant dans l'armoire je me rappelai des sensations lorsque je suis redevenue humaine. Au lieu de me changer pourquoi je ne me transformerais pas en chat ? M'asseyant sur le lit, je me concentra de toutes mes formes pour me métamorphoser en chat. Ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçue que j'étais restée humaine, après une dizaine d'essais infructueux, je m'allongeai frustrée, car j'adorais faire bouger ma queue, agacée par mon oreiller je voulus le décaler mais une patte noire entra dans mon champ de vision.

En bas Sanji m'appela pour savoir ce que je faisais, pour toute réponse je sortie de la chambre aussi vite que mes pattes le pouvaient. Arrivée dans la cuisine j'appliquais ce que Chopper m'avais enseigné hier et répondis à Sanji que tout allait bien. Sursautant car il ne m'avait pas vue entrer, il me demanda si je n'étais pas trop fatiguée par ma journée de la veille, je répondis que j'étais assez reposée mais que lui devait se reposer car il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Me déclarant avec amour, qu'il était heureux de me savoir inquiète pour lui, le cook me confia qu'il avait très peu dormi depuis notre arrivée sur l'île. En entendant cela Chopper coupa sa discussion et emmena Sanji dans son infirmerie pour lui administrer des somnifères.  
>Deux problèmes que je devais résoudre furent les seuls moyens de m'occuper, pour résoudre l'un d'eux je dus voir le sniper :<br>« Dit Usopp, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?  
>-Si je peux t'être utile oui.<br>-Merci je voudrais que tu révise ma baguette climatique, expliquai-je.  
>-Quoi ? S'exclama t-il, tu l'as encore cassé ?<br>-Non, bien sûr que non, le rassurai-je, j'aimerais que tu puisses l'alléger ou la réduire : si à un moment ou à un autre j'aurais besoin d'utiliser ma forme animale, j'aimerais me déplacer avec ma baguette sans qu'elle m'écrase sous son poids ou qu'elle me gène dans mes déplacements. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
>-Bien sûr, je vais te l'améliorer, j'ai déjà quelques idées, dit-il plongé en pleine réflexion. »<p>

Alors que je laissais Usopp s'occuper de ce problème, je sortie prendre l'air et partie en direction de la source de lumière que j'avais vu hier. Me voyant partir Sanji ordonna à Francky de m'accompagner, celui-ci refusa en disant que maintenant je n'étais plus sans défense.  
>Grâce à ma petite vadrouille d'hier je retrouvais facilement le lieu où Chopper et moi avions campé, un bruit de sabots m'alerta, cherchant un endroit où me cacher je repérai une branche basse que j'atteignis avec un petit bond. Deux seconde plus tard une troupe de cavaliers montés sur des cheveux de couleur vert foncés traversèrent à bride battue la forêt, tout en zigzagant entre les arbres. Vu leurs attitudes et leurs équipements, ils se préparaient pour l'assaut contre les aguamos. Voulant savoir d'où ils venaient, je choisis de poursuivre ma route par ma voie des airs. Visant une branche plus haute, je m'élançais et de branches en branches j'avançais vers cette lumière d'où semblaient provenir les cavalier terraimos auxquels s'ajoutaient des cavalier feuriamos juchés sur des montures flamboyantes qui, même si elles frôlaient les arbres, ne les enflammaient pas. Arrivée à l'orée de cette lumière, je choisis une branche pour observer mais je la rata de peu, heureusement quelques mètres plus bas une autre me permis de me rattraper. Malheureusement lorsque j'atterri, je fus déséquilibrée, agitant les bras pour retrouver mon équilibre, un léger déchirement se fit entendre et mon équilibre fut aussitôt rétablit.<br>Me rapprochant du tronc j'observais cette lumière qui était produite par un campement : mis à part deux grosses tentes, qui sont surement pour les chefs, et l'écurie, tout le campement était divisé en deux d'un coté les terraimos et de l'autre les feuriamos. D'après Chopper c'est les feuriamos qui détiendraient notre nakama.

*Tiens ? Une sorte de cage noire est installée dans la partie des feuriamos, peut-être que Zoro y est, pensai-je*  
>Un souffle d'air m'apporta des bruits de combat et une odeur de brulé, croyant que cela venait du campement je n'y prêtai pas attention, sauf que ce vent là venait de derrière moi et il s'intensifia, me faisant parvenir un hurlement de désespoir :<br>« NAMI ! »  
>Prenant peur pour les autres, je fonçais à travers les arbres en direction de la cabane. Les cavaliers qui étaient sous moi obliquèrent vers le nord en direction de la capitale aquatique. Une détonation se fis retentit, suivis d'un autre hurlement que j'identifiai à celui de Sanji.<br>*Plus vite, plus vite ! Ca y est je vois la clairière. Plus que 5 arbres, 4, 3, 2, 1...*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Un démon hors de sa cage.

Alors que j'allais sauter dans la clairière, un mur de feu me fis face.  
>*Que c'est il passé ? Mon dieu, Sanji !*<br>Sautant de la branche où j'étais, je courue en direction du cook qui chancelait.  
>« Sanji ! Qu'es ce qu'il c'est passé ?<br>-Attention ! »

Un guerrier en armure de feu apparut derrière le rideau de feu et se jeta sur nous. Sanji le bloqua mais entraîné par la force de son adversaire, il se fit engloutir par le mur de flamme. Au même moment Chopper traversa la zone, où j'étais, comme un boulet de canon poursuivi par un soldat terraimos. Me reculant pour éviter ce dernier, je trébuchai sur un objet rond et long : ma baguette climatique. Même si Usopp n'a pas fini de la bricoler je vais l'utiliser, combinant les différentes parties je créai une zone d'air froid dépressionnaire au dessus des flammes, qui quelques secondes plus tard firent tomber une averse. En s'éteignant les flammes me révélèrent que le canonnier était aux prises avec deux soldats feuriamos. Me voyant ainsi apparaître les soldats se détournèrent du sniper pour s'attaquer à moi. (Je vis au loin que Robin était en train de donner des volées de baffes à un soldat feuriamos et à un terraimos.) Usopp gesticula pour attirer mon attention et fit semblant de jeter son arme ans mes nuages, puis me montra du doigt et recommença son manège. Ne comprenant pas je haussa les épaules tout en gardant un œil sur les deux soldats qui n'étaient plus très loin. (Luffy passa en trombe pas le dos d'Usopp, à la poursuite de deux ou trois soldats terraimos.) Comme mes nuages devenaient de plus en plus fin je leurs envoya quelques cold ball, puis j'appuyai ma baguette sur mon épaule pour essayer de comprendre le sniper. Rabaissant ma baguette pour accueillir les soldats, je m'aperçue que la boule de devant était bizarre croyant qu'elle dévissait, je l'agrippai pour la resserrer… sauf que ma main passa au travers et qu'elle était mouillée. Voulant des explications d'Usopp, je levai les yeux et para de justesse un coup d'un des soldats, mais celui-ci fit un mouvement qui me fis lâcher mon arme et l'envoya dans les nuages. Usopp tira sur mon assaillant pour détourner son attention, celui-ci se retourna en grognant et envoya une colonne de feu sur mon sauveur. Se fut le moment pour ma baguette de fendre les nuages, elle était devenue translucide, croyant que si je la rattrapais elle traverserait ma main comme tout à l'heure, j'hésitais à la rattraper sauf que le feuriamos me chargea.

Attrapant la baguette au vol, je courus vers celui-ci, mais un soldat terraimos passa entre nous, suivis par un Francky furibond, grâce à cette petite interruption, j'en profitais pour observer ma baguette : d'un bleu pâle, elle tenait dans mes mains sans les traverser ni les mouiller, un dial bleu était à l'intérieur. Revenant à mon affrontement, le soldat regardait médusé dans la direction où était passé son allié et au moment où il se retourna, je lui administrai un coup en plein milieu du torse et un autre en pleine tête. Mais ma baguette me surprit car elle ne le mouillait pas le soldat, mais elle laissait l'eau qui la formait, passer dans les interstices de son armure. Le laissant s'effondrer, je redonnai à mes nuages un peu de volume pour qu'ils puissent finir d'éteindre les flammes. De là où j'étais on pouvait voir la cabane mais il ne restait pratiquement plus rien, tout avait été brulé ou était sous des montagnes de terre. Voyant que le médecin était en mauvaise posture, je courus à son secours et à nous deux nous pûmes battre les soldats des autres.

Déplorant les dégâts, je demandai à Usopp comment faire pour remettre ma baguette à la normale, il me répondit qu'il fallait simplement que je retire le dial. Alors que nous rassemblions le peu d'affaires qui nous restaient, Torment apparut avec une escouade de soldats airamos. Affligés par ce spectacle, celui-ci nous offrit l'hospitalité pour les jours à venir jusqu'à ce que ses charpentiers nous refassent une nouvelle habitation. Acceptant de bon cœur, Chopper refusa de bouger tant qu'il ne nous aura pas donné les premiers soins. Durant son intervention Tormenta arriva en trombe et fonça en direction du docteur en criant :

« Ce soir on mange du caribou !  
>-Gyaaaah, hurla le renne, en prenant ses sabots à son cou.<br>-Arrête, lui dit son frère, ce n'est pas un caribou c'est un renne.  
>-C'est la même chose ca se mange, réplica la cadette.<br>-Désolé ma douce, dit Sanji, mais c'est notre ration de survie numéro 1.  
>-Haaaaaa ! Éructa le docteur en prenant sa forme humaine. Je ne suis pas comestible !<br>-Wouahhhhh, laissa échapper Tormenta, comme ca sa fera plus de viande.  
>-De la viande ? A table ! S'exclama Luffy sur les talons de la jeune airamos. »<p>

Sanji calma les goinfres par un buffet de coup de pieds, nous suivîmes le frère et la sœur en direction de leur capitale. Durant le trajet nos guides nous expliquèrent qu'ils avaient entendu des hurlements venant de notre cabane alors qu'ils étaient à la chasse. Robin demanda si les feuriamos et leurs alliés avaient commencé à attaquer les aguamos. Torment répondis que pour l'instant les aguamos étaient assiégés et qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas pour l'instant l'aide des airamos.  
>Tournant derrière un arbre gigantesque pour suivre nos guides, ceux-ci disparurent. A la place se trouve une nappe du bouillard, l'air se refroidit rapidement et la nappe de brouillard descendit masquer le sol.<p>

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! M'exclamais-je.  
>-Quoi ? Demanda Brook.<br>-On s'est fait avoir, expliquai-je.  
>-De quelle façon ? interrogea Robin.<br>-Les airamos n'auraient pas pu nous entendre même s'ils étaient à la chasse.  
>-Comment ça, on nous aurait menti ? dit Usopp choqué.<br>-Oui même toi aussi tu aurais pus le savoir tellement ils mentaient mal, répondais-je. Je vous explique : le vent vient de l'est, donc seuls les terraimos auraient pus nous entendre et…  
>- Je ne vois pas le rapport : on est chez les airamos, pourquoi on a été attaqué par les feuriamos et par les terraimos, coupa Francky.<br>-A 200 mètres c'est la frontière avec les terraimos et 2 kilomètres plus loin il y a un campement de feuriamos et de terraimos. Ils se rassemblent au nord, au niveau du volcan pour attaquer les aguamos.  
>-Dites, j'ai un problème, dit Luffy.<br>-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Chopper.  
>-J'ai faimmmmmmmm ! répondit-il et son ventre argumenta en grondant sourdement.<br>-Mais on a mangé il y a deux heures, s'écria Sanji.  
>-C'est vraiment un ventre sur pattes, répondit ironiquement Brook.<br>-Dites j'ai un problème, dit de nouveau Luffy.  
>-Qu'es ce qu'il y a encore ? cria Sanji.<br>-Je veux boire.  
>-Mais je m'en fous, crève de soif on t'entendra plus, murmura Usopp dans le dos de Robin.<br>-Tu es cruelle Robin, s'écria le docteur qui n'avait pas vu le manège du sniper.  
>-On devrait aller chez les airamos, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par une bête ou par une créature qui vit ici, disais-je frissonnante.<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas Nami-swan je te protègerais au péril de ma vie, me déclama le cook l'œil en cœur.  
>-Dit Sanji… commença le mugirawa.<br>-QUOI ? hurla le cuistot visiblement excédé  
>-Pourquoi vous êtes plus grand que moi ?demanda-t-il. »<p>

Voyant que Luffy était tombé dans une tourbière, Francky lui lança une corde, Robin et moi laissions les garçons le sortir d'affaire. Jusqu'au moment où je sentis un mouvement sous mes pieds, comme si le sol allait s'affaisser. Voulant ordonner aux garçons de tout arrêter, mon cri resta dans ma gorge et je pus que voir la scène se dérouler. Dans une dernière secousse, que les garçons donnèrent à la corde, le mugirawa sortit de son piège et fonça sur l'archéologue et moi en nous hurlant de nous baisser. Robin tourna la tête et poussa un petit cri : un tronc d'arbre couvert de pieux dégringola dans notre direction, sûrement un piège que Luffy avait déclenché. Voyant le tronc se rapprocher de nous à grande vitesse, les garçons foncèrent pour le détruire, sauf que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ce que je craignais arriva : le terrain s'affaissa et nous emporta avec lui. Heureusement que le tronc ne tomba pas, mais il recouvrait parfaitement le trou ce qui nous coupa toute retraite par le haut. Le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité Sanji m'attrapa par la taille pour que rien ne me sépare de lui, gentille attention de sa part, mais cela ne faisait qu'accélérer notre chute.  
>Un point de lumière apparut et grossit à chaque seconde, me retournant pour voir les autres : Chopper et Usopp étaient accrochaient à Francky, Luffy retenait Francky en laissant l'air le gonfler pour le transformer en parachute, Robin avait déployé ses ailes formées de ses multiples bras, Brook avait sa chute ralentie car l'air passait entre ses os, ce qui produisait un sifflement, tandis que Sanji était toujours accroché à moi. La lumière devenant plus vive, je voulue me dégager du cook, sauf que celui-ci resserra sa prise, passant au mode animal je pus lui échapper et tous ensemble nous nous fîmes engloutir par la lumière.<br>Me préparant à atterrir j'écartais les pattes et fis le dos rond. Un profond tapis de mousse nous accueillit mais un filet nous captura. Malheureusement les mailles du filet était en acier, constatant cela Sanji pesta contre l'escrimeur et demanda à Brook s'il pouvait couper le filet. Répondant qu'il n'avait pas l'adresse de Zoro, le squelette nous dit que des personnes arrivaient, empêtrés comme nous étions, ces personnes pouvaient nous livrer à la marine sans problème.

Tous vêtus de noir une dizaine de personnes arrivaient, on ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était des hommes ou des femmes car un capuchon masquait leurs visages. Discrètement je repris ma forme humaine et une des personnes s'avança :

« Qui êtes vous étranger ?  
>-Et toi tu es qui l'encapuchonné ? cria Luffy.<br>-Nous sommes les nettoyeurs, nous supprimons ce que nos chefs ne veulent plus voir, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.  
>-Ouais comme sa les chefs gardent les mains blanches, réplica Francky.<br>-Silence humain, tu n'as pas le droit à la parole, ordonna l'homme.  
>-C'est bête mais je ne suis pas humain, ironisa le cyborg.<br>-Mais je le reconnais celui-là, dit un homme derrière moi, c'est Monkey … »

A peine l'homme eu fini de prononcer son nom, que Luffy l'envoya au sol d'un chewing punch.  
>« Tien ? Ce n'est pas en kairouseki ? S'étonna-t-il, puis en retournant vers nous avec un large sourire : on y va ? »<br>Pendant que Luffy, Usopp et Francky s'occupaient à distance des nettoyeurs, Robin fit éclore une multitude de bras et à l'aide de Chopper, Brook et Sanji, ils écartèrent les mailles du filet de la taille d'un chat. Sautant dans le trou sous ma forme féline, je courus jusqu'à la manivelle en évitant les pieds et les corps ennemis, arrivée à celle-ci je redeviens humaine et abaissa la manivelle du filet qui relâcha les autres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous examinions le corps du chef : de haute stature, son corps était bleu très pale avec un dos noueux et des épaules puissantes alors que ses jambes étaient longue et fines. Robin nous demanda de nous éloigner rapidement du corps, effectivement à peine que nous nous sommes éloignés du corps, que celui-ci se liquéfia en ne laissant qu'une trace humide sur le sol de terre battue. Le docteur demanda à Robin comment elle savait sa, celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle l'avait lu à la bibliothèque des airamos. Les appelant pour sortir d'ici, Sanji pris une torche et suivis le couloir que les nettoyer avaient pris.

Après un long moment de marche dans un couloir interminable une bifurcation apparue, alors que nous allions prendre la voie de gauche, un courant d'air se fit sentir sur la droite. Suite à une petite discussion nous choisîmes la voie de droite, un grondement se fit entendre et un second lui répondit plus puissamment.

« J'ai faim ! Crièrent Luffy et brook à l'unisson.  
>-Taisez-vous, nous aussi on a faim mais on dit rien, réplica Francky.<br>-Mais quand j'ai faim, j'ai faim donc je mange, rétorqua Luffy.  
>-Et merde, dit Sanji. »<p>

Une forte rafale de vent éteignit la torche, nous plongeant ainsi dans les ténèbres. Un bruit métallique retentit et Usopp pesta qu'on l'avait poussé mais personne était derrière lui. Se retournant pour savoir ce qu'il l'avait poussé mais il se cogna. Il nous dit que nous étions enfermés dans une cage. A ses mots les garçons essayèrent de briser les barreaux sans résultats, la cage était ni en granite marin, ni en acier mais elle refusa de céder sous les coups. Fatigués les garçons arrêtèrent et se couchèrent même le sol, sentant que Robin était debout je lui demandai qu'es ce qu'elle avait, l'archéologue ne me répondit pas, elle m'orienta vers ce qu'elle regardait : deux yeux rouges qui s'avançaient vers nous en nous dévisageant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le maudit.

« 'Tain il est passé où ?  
>-Je ne sais pas, mais le piège a été activé, allons voir. »<p>

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, la créature aux yeux rouges jeta un regard en arrière, grogna et s'enfuit.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? Tu penses que c'était lui ?  
>-Tu parle à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être à l'opposé d'ici, j'espère que c'est les nettoyeurs qui sont dans le piège. »<p>

Une lueur apparue sur ma droite et les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent lorsque le ventre de Francky gronda.  
>« T'es sûr que ce n'est pas lui ? Je vais aller chercher une bouteille.<br>-Et si ce n'est pas lui ? Je vais chercher mon sabre. »

La lumière commença à faiblir et les pas aussi, réveillant les garçons que nous allions recevoir de la visite, la lumière s'estompa et un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière revint avec les bruits de pas, puis un homme et une femme apparurent : la femme était petite et robuste sûrement une terraimos alors que son compagnon était grand et frêle peut-être un aguamos ou un airamos. La femme tenait dans une main une bouteille et dans l'autre se trouvait une hache, son compagnon avait simplement dégainé un immense katana.

*J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu mais où*

La terraimos se présenta sous le nom de Gaïa la flamboyante et l'airamos se présenta, après nous avoir regardé en silence, sous le nom de Éole le typhon, interloquée par leurs noms Robin demanda :

« Pourquoi votre nom qui est en rapport avec une divinité de la terre et de l'air soit associé à un surnom correspondant à l'eau et au feu ? »

Surpris par la question de l'archéologue, le couple se regarda puis décida de nous faire sortir de la cage. Voyant Brook qui ne bougeait pas, Éole décida que ce n'était pas la peine de le sortir de là, car cela fera de la compagnie aux futurs occupants de la cage, en entendant cela Brook se leva précipitamment pour sortir de la cage. Éole poussa un cri et à peine une seconde plus tard, Brook était congelé, alors que Gaïa tenait dans sa main une boule de magma.

« Qui êtes vous réellement ? demanda Gaïa menaçante, vous êtes des neto…  
>-Non, on n'est pas des nettoyeurs, coupa Sanji, on les a croisé tout à l'heure, on s'est même battu contre eux, mais on ne fait pas parti de leurs groupe.<br>-Ah, c'était vous les bruits de combats ? S'étonna Éole.  
>-Oui mais nos adversaires n'étaient pas à la hauteur tellement nous sommes forts, se vanta Usopp.<br>-Vraiment ? Ironisa Gaïa, sans pour autant baisser sa garde.  
>-Oui, renchérit le menteur, vous ne connaissez pas notre équipage ?<br>-Si, vous êtes les mugirawas, répondis Éole en décongelant Brook.  
>-Ah, c'est eux, s'exclama Gaïa, je croyais que c'était des gars de la marine.<br>-Quoi ? Il y a de la marine ici ? s'écria Luffy.  
>-C'est possible vu qu'il y a des marines chez les airamos, expliqua Éole.<br>-C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmurai-je.  
>-Comment sa ? demanda Chopper.<br>-Lorsqu'on est descendu du château des airamos pour aller manger il y a deux jours, j'ai vu une salle remplie d'armes avec un drapeau blanc, mais je me souviens plus de la forme de l'insigne par contre je me rappelle que la couleur était bleu et je crois aussi qu'il y avait Smoker.  
>-Tu crois ou tu es sûre qu'il y avait Smoker ? demanda Sanji pensif avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.<br>-Dans le cendrier si je me souviens bien il y avait une vingtaine de mégots de cigares, répondais-je.  
>-Oui, je me rappelle de celui-là, dit Gaïa. Mais comment il s'appelle le mec qu'on a vu accoster hier ? Je crois que c'est un capitaine corsaire, mais comment il s'appelle…<br>-… Ah ! Tu veux parler de lui ? s'exclama Éole, je vois de qui tu parle, mais je me rappelle plus de son nom.  
>-Attendez ne dites pas qu'il y a un capitaine corsaire ici ? interrogea Usopp en tremblant.<br>-Je ne sais pas ce matin je l'ai pas vu et son bateaux n'était plus là, il était pourtant mal en point, raconta Gaïa.  
>-Je me demande lequel c'était et comment vous avez pu le voir vu que vous semblez être au courant de beaucoup de choses qui se passe dans ces tunnels, dit Robin à voix haute. »<p>

Alors que le couple nous accompagna vers leur maison, Chopper recueillait des champignons pour les étudier ultérieurement, je demandais à Éole s'il avait des nouvelles de la guerre qui se déroulait au-dessus de nos têtes. Me répondant que les terraimos et leurs alliés avaient totalement assiégés les aguamos, alors que les airamos surveillaient simplement la situation. Arrivés et installés chez le couple, Gaïa nous expliqua que leurs noms étaient dûs à une erreur de la nature, captivée par son histoire Robin se pencha légèrement en avant.

_Selon Éole tous les deux furent nés lors de la guerre du Volcan et lors de cette guerre un incident se produit qui réduit pratiquement toute l'île à l'état de cendre, car tous les habitants autant les hommes, que les femmes, que les jeunes, utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs en même temps. Une telle quantité d'énergie ainsi libérée était incontrôlable et elle fit exploser l'île tuant ainsi toute trace de vie, sauf que les parents de Gaïa et de Éole eurent l'idée de les cacher dans les tunnels, avant que la catastrophe eu lieu.  
>Grandissant dans ces lieux et ne sortant pas le couple n'avait plus de pouvoir et commençait à se laisser mourir. Jusqu'au jour où quatre enfants les trouvèrent à moitié mort, les enfants voulurent les faire sortir pour les soigner, mais comme le couple refusait de sortir, le quatuor les soignèrent en utilisant leurs pouvoirs. Étonnés de voir les enfants utiliser les pouvoirs du feu, de l'eau, de la terre et de l'air, Gaïa demanda comment c'était possible, l'un d'eux leur annonça que l'île commençait à redevenir habitable, puis il se présenta sous le nom de Torm et qu'il sera le prochain roi des airamos ce qui provoqua des railleries des la part de ses camarades. Puis quelques jours après la visite des enfants, des soldats des différentes nations se présentèrent devant le couple pour les emmener dans leurs pays respectifs, l'air pour Éole et la terre pour Gaïa et les couronner. Mais Gaïa refusa de sortir pour autant, créa un mur de feu devant les soldats et couru dans les profondeurs des tunnels en hurlant qu'elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici. Lorsqu'Éole voulut éteindre le feu avec son pouvoir de l'air, mais à la place il projeta un puissant jet d'eau qui envoya les soldats hors du tunnel, puis parti rejoindre Gaïa. Comme le couple voulait rester dans les tunnels, tous les habitants de l'île commencèrent à les oublier, jusqu'au jour où récemment toutes les entrées des tunnels ont été comblées et depuis...<br>_  
>« … C'est la guerre, termina Brook.<br>-Mais comment ça ce fait que vous aillez deux pouvoirs ? demanda Chopper.  
>-On suppose que c'est à cause des enfants, répondit Éole.<br>-Dites dans le tunnel vous n'auriez pas vu un homme aux cheveux verts portant trois épées ? interrogea Luffy.  
>-Justement nous le cherchons, vous le connaissez ? s'écria Gaïa.<br>-Bien sûr qu'on le connait c'est notre nakama, répondais-je, vous savez où il est ?  
>-Comment dire... avant de vous libérer il s'est échappé, avoua Éole, faites attention même si vous le connaissez, il est très dangereux.<br>-Dangereux ? Lui ? Arrêtez c'est une blague, dit Sanji.  
>-Non ce n'est malheureusement pas une blague, l'une de ses épées est maudite et je pense qu'elle a pris l'ascendant sur lui, car du jour au lendemain il est devenu très violent, expliqua Gaïa<br>-Ne me dites pas que ses yeux sont devenus rouges, demanda Francky.  
>-Si pourquoi ?s'enquérit Éole, vous l'avez croisé ?<br>-Juste avant que vous veniez nous libéré il était devant la cage et il nous observait, répondit Robin.  
>-On l'a loupé de peu ? S'exclama le couple, il n'a pas essayé de vous attaquer ?<br>-Lorsqu'il vous a entendu il est parti, dit Usopp, il n'aurait pas pu nous attaquer puisque j'étais là.  
>-Oh oui merci Usopp-sama, répondit Chopper des étoiles dans les yeux.<br>-Éole, murmura Gaïa, il est là.  
>-Quoi ? s'écria l'airamos, où il est que je lui dise deux mots.<br>-Devant la porte mais il est accompagné d'une autre personne que je ne connais pas.  
>-Comment tu sais sa ? demanda Chopper, je ne sens pas son odeur.<br>-L'autre personne doit cacher celle de ton ami petit tanuki, répondit Gaïa en souriant.  
>- Je ne suis pas un tanuki, je suis un renne, s'écria Chopper, comment tu peux savoir qu'il y a deux personnes dehors si tu ne les sens pas ?<br>-La terre lui raconte beaucoup de choses c'est tout, expliqua Éole. »

Alors que j'allais poser une question à Gaïa on frappa à la porte, sur un signe de tête de celle-ci Francky ouvrit la porte sur Zoro et sur son compagnon qui n'est autre que...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Enfin tous réunis.

Zoro cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière, lorsque ses yeux furent réhabitués à la lumière, il nous salua, entra dans la maison accompagné de Mihawk. Alors que nous observions son compagnon avec méfiance, Zoro se fit copieusement engueuler par Éole ainsi que par Gaïa : la terraimos était inquiète pour lui et Éole était inquiet à cause du pouvoir que l'épée a sur lui (Ce qui fit rire sous cape Sanji).  
>Le corsaire nous observa et dit à Luffy qu'il avait rassemblé de bons compagnons. Sachant qu'il était du côté de la marine et qu'il y en avait sur l'île, je lui demandai s'il n'allait pas nous livrer à Smoker.<p>

« Bien sûr que non, de toute façon si j'avais voulu vous livrer au contre-amiral Smoker, j'aurai pu livrer Zoro depuis quelques jours et en cherchant bien j'aurais pu vous livrer aussi, dit-il calmement.  
>-Mais alors que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Robin.<br>-Éole, que je connais depuis longtemps, m'a demandé de venir, car il avait recueillit un bretteur et qu'une de ses épées avait une sorte d'aura maudite ce qui m'a fait arriver ici il y a trois jours. Quand je suis arrivé à l'entrée du tunnel, Gaïa m'a guidé dans ce dédale pour m'a emmené chez elle et pour qu'Éole puisse me faire un topo de l'histoire : des soldats feuriamos sont venus à l'entrée du tunnel pour l'exécuter, mais au dernier moment, l'un des soldats proposa de le laisser mourir ici, car ils savaient que Zoro a un sens de l'orientation déplorable, raconta le corsaire.

-Ca c'est vrai, affirma Luffy.  
>-Tu peux parler, répliqua Francky.<br>-Mihawk où est passé ton bateau ? interrogea Gaïa, je l'ai pas vu ce matin.  
>-J'ai remonté la rivière avec hier et je l'ai laissé là-bas, dis-moi Roronoa où as-tu mis ton sabre le 3ème Kitetsu ? Questionna Mihawk.<br>-Va te faire, tu n'y toucheras plus jamais, lâcha Zoro.  
>-Et pourtant si je veux l'examiner pour qu'il ne prenne plus l'ascendant sur toi, il va bien falloir que je le touche, répondis le corsaire sur un ton confiant.<br>-Pourquoi ce sabre prend l'ascendant sur lui ? demanda Robin.  
>-Es que récemment il a eu un nouveau sabre ? Questionna Mihawk.<br>-NON, hurla notre sabreur.  
>-Si, répondit Brook, il l'a reçu du samouraï Ryuma, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, cette épée s'appelle Shuusui c'est une lame noire je crois.<br>-C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura le meilleur bretteur du monde. Comment s'appelait son ancienne épée ?  
>-Magnifique lame qu'était Yubashiri, répondit rapidement notre escrimeur squelettique, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de toutes ses informations ?<br>-En fait je pense savoir pourquoi Roronoa était dans cet état : le 3° Kitetsu utilisé seul, rend son utilisateur maudit et il ne ressent plus ses blessures. Le Wado Ichimonji sert de multiplicateur aux effets des sabres que porte son propriétaire et ma dernière hypothèse est que le Yubashiri pouvait contrer le pouvoir du Kitetsu, expliqua-t-il.

-Mais quand son Yubashiri a été brisé, Zoro n'est pas devenu comme ca, répliqua le cuisinier.  
>-Peut-être que Shuusui a réveillé ce pouvoir-là, proposa Robin.<br>-C'est ce que je pensais, mais à Thriller Back il n'est pas devenu comme ca non plus quand il a reçu Shuusui, contra Brook.  
>-Et quand j'utilise le 3° Kitetsu seul, je ne deviens pas maudit pour autant, murmura Zoro.<br>-Que dis-tu Éole ? S'étonna Gaïa.  
>-Les airamos sont arrivés à trouver un terrain d'entente entre tous les peuples, mais ils se disputent le bateau des pirates. Les aguamos le veulent pour partir à l'aventure, les feuriamos et les terraimos veulent le donner à la marine qui est à votre recherche et les airamos le veulent pour leur chantier naval... Dit Éole en transe. Ah ? Tormenta vient de souffler à son père que c'est votre navire, Torm le réclame pour la non-participation de son peuple dans la guerre...<br>-On ne va pas leur laisser le Thousand Sunny, s'écria Luffy coupant Éole.  
>-Si les airamos le récupèrent tant mieux pour nous, expliquai-je mis on ne va pas sortir d'ici à cause de la marine.<br>Ah non, dit Luffy, si on va récupérer le bateau chez les airamos, ils vont me mettre en prison, autant que ce soit les feuriamos ou les terraimos qui le prennent.  
>-Mais non baka, s'exclama Sanji en assommant le capitaine d'un coup de pied, si les feuriamos le récupèrent, ils vont le filer à Smoker donc il faudra se battre contre lui pour reprendre le navire, alors que si les airamos l'ont on pourra le récupérer plus facilement.<br>-Ah ! Je n'avais pas réfléchi sous cet angle, dit Luffy en penchant sa tête sur le côté.  
>-Et dire que c'est notre capitaine, dit-on consterné par l'immensité de la bêtise du mugirawa.<br>-Euh... laissa échapper Gaïa et Éole tandis que Œil de faucon esquissait un sourire.  
>-Éole, quand est-il du sort de notre bateau ? demanda Robin.<br>-Les négociations se termineront demain, répondit-il.  
>-Mais il n'est que cinq heures, s'étonna Chopper.<br>-Normal, dit Gaïa, à cette heure-ci sur cette île, peut importe ce qu'on fait on doit rentrer chez soi ou chez la personne qui vous héberge, il y a une tradition à respecter autant pour les habitants que pour les étrangers.  
>-Laquelle, s'empressa de demander Chopper.<br>-C'est l'heure du thé, répondit la terraimos. »

Elle nous fit signe de nous asseoir à la table remplie de petits-fours autour des quels se trouvaient une douzaine de tasse à thé et trois théières fumantes. Acceptant de bon cœur le thé, nous le prîmes cependant dans le calme même Luffy dont le ventre grondait, ne se jeta pas sur la nourriture, pourquoi ? On ne le su jamais. Le thé était parfumé à la mandarine et les petits-fours étaient légers et à notre demande Gaïa donna quelques recettes à notre love cook, puis le corsaire sorti de la maison car il devait absolument retrouver le sabre de Zoro.

« Merci pour le thé, il était excellant, mais nous devons trouver un endroit où dormir, vu que notre cabane est détruite et que notre bateau est sous la garde de la marine, déclara Sanji en donnant un coup de pied à Zoro pour le réveiller, car celui-ci s'était endormit à même le sol.  
>-Hein ? Quoi ? Maugréa le bretteur qui se redormit aussitôt.<br>-Attendez si vous n'avez nulle part où dormir restez ici, proposa Éole, on va vous préparer une chambre.  
>- Comment allez-vous nous préparer une chambre alors que votre maison ne comporte que quatre pièces ? demanda Usopp septique.<br>-Par magie, répondit notre hôtesse en posant ses mains sur le mur du fond.  
>-Tu veux que je t'aide, demanda son compagnon en posant une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.<br>-Ca ira merci, si tu veux tu pourras faire les finitions. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'Éole se reculait vers nous le mur, sur lequel Gaïa était apposé ses mains, devint de plus en plus vert. La terraimos gronda et murmura quelque chose à l'attention d'Éole. Celui-ci tendit son bras droit et de l'eau en fusa, mais contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, l'eau ne tomba pas sur le sol, elle fonça en direction du mur. À la vitesse qu'elle allait on était tenté de songer que cette eau heurterait violemment la paroi, mais elle y fondit comme si elle retournait dans son élément laissant derrière son passage qu'une onde. Le remerciant à mi-voix, la terraimos fronça les sourcils et une douce chaleur envahit la maison. Pendant ce temps-là, Sanji, Usopp et Chopper débarrassaient la table, Francky et Brook partirent vérifier si le piège était vide, Luffy et Robin discutaient avec Éole, Zoro dormait. Apportant un verre d'eau à Gaïa, celle-ci me dit que la chambre était prête et que nous pouvions choisir nos lits. En entendant cela les garçons se précipitèrent dans la pièce fraichement construite, en entrant dans la chambre j'eu l'impression d'être de retour sur le Thousand Sunny : les lits des garçons ressemblaient aux lits superposés qu'ils ont sur le bateau. Gaïa entraîna Robin et moi dans une petite chambre annexe composée de deux lits et un bureau, Éole resta sur le seuil de la chambre et nous annonça qu'il nous créera une porte de glace après manger, pour que les garçons nous laissent tranquille durant la nuit. Les remerciant avec effusion pour leur gentillesse et leur hospitalité, nous passâmes un diner dans la bonne humeur, car c'était le premier repas qu'on faisait sur cette île en étant au complet.

7 mars :  
>Temps : aucune idée nous sommes sous terre mais d'après Éole il y a de l'orage.<p>

Réveillées par un tambourinement incessant, Robin me demanda où nous étions, je lui rappelai que nous étions chez Gaïa et Éole car la cabane avait brulé. Nous préparant pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, Sanji frappa à la porte comme un fou, car nous n'étions pas venues pour le petit déjeuner et nous allions bientôt sauter le repas de midi. En entrant dans la salle à manger les garçons nous saluèrent et Gaïa nous demanda si nous avions passé une bonne nuit, l'archéologue lui assura que nous avons passé une excellente nuit et que si Sanji ne nous avait pas réveillé nous aurions dormi toute la journée.

« Ca c'est le cas de Zoro, dit Brook, on n'arrive pas à le réveiller.  
>-Usopp ne l'a pas réveillé ? Maugréa Sanji.<br>-Non, répondit Francky, on lui a dit tout ce qui nous passait par la tête : le rhum, les épées, que la marine on avait retrouvé, qu'on partait... On lui a frappé sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable, on lui a hurlé dessus à en réveiller mugirawa...  
>-Et il en faut beaucoup pour réveiller Luffy, coupai-je, mais il dort toujours ?<br>*Gros ronflement.*  
>-Apparemment oui, dit le cook, laissez-moi faire je vais le réveiller en moins de deux. »<p>

Alors que Sanji se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de l'endormi, Mihawk entra dans la maison avec l'épée de Zoro, qui se réveilla en sursaut et marcha droit vers le nouvel arrivant avec la ferme intention de récupérer son bien. Mais le corsaire resta de marbre, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et j'eu l'impression d'avoir un poids sur moi qui m'empêchais de bouger, pour fuir cette oppression je me transformai en chat, je feulai et partie me cacher sous la gazinière, où j'y restai toute la journée malgré les protestations de tout le monde, refusant aussi de parlementer avec Chopper.  
>D'après Éole, le bateau se trouve chez les aguamos, mais comme Francky avait mis certaines sécurités sur le navire avant de partir, les aguamos ne peuvent accéder qu'aux ponts, à la vigie et à l'infirmerie, qui fut au grand désespoir du docteur, pillée et saccagée. Demain les quatre peuples viendront dégager les tunnels et les quatre seigneurs viendront apporter des cadeaux à Gaïa et Éole, le corsaire nous annonça que la marine partira d'ici ce soir, mais il restera sur l'île à cause de notre bretteur.<p>

A l'heure du diner, Luffy vola dans les assiettes de tout le monde y compris dans celle de Mihawk, alors que notre capitaine allait commettre une seconde fois son méfait, le corsaire sorti un petit canif et murmura :  
>« Essaye. »<p>

Aussitôt la tension fut tendue car chaqu'un était sur ses gardes, sauf Luffy qui souriait comme un benêt. Je ne sais pas si Œil de Faucon découvrait ses dents en grondant ou s'il riait de Luffy, mais je vis que Usopp écarquillait les yeux, puis Luffy partit dans un fou rire qui se transforma en un fou rire général ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. La fin de soirée se passa vite et à l'heure de se coucher Chopper insista de nouveau pour me faire sortir de ma cachette, je refusai sa proposition en lui tournant le dos.

Durant la nuit, il y eu un froissement et une poigne solide m'attrapa derrière le cou, poussant un petit miaulement fatigué je soulevai mes paupières avec difficulté et deux iris jaunes me regardaient avec douceur. Je me sentie soulevée du sol et avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, une voix me murmura :  
>« Je suis désolé petit chat de t'avoir fais peur mais j'étais obligé de le faire... "<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Pourquoi les tuiles n'arrivent qu'à nous ?**

8 mars :  
>Temps : tempête tropicale force 4.<p>

« Bien dormi petit chat ? »

M'étirant, j'ouvris mes paupières, vis que mon interlocuteur était Œil de Faucon et je compris que j'avais passé la nuit sur les genoux de celui-ci. Heureusement que je suis un chat et qu'on n'a jamais vu un chat rougir, sautant au sol je repris ma forme humaine et je m'excusai auprès du corsaire pour avoir dormi sur ses jambes, celui-ci me répondit que ce n'était pas grave et que ce ne l'avait pas dérangé de me sortir de ma cachette. Sortant de leur chambre Éole et Gaïa nous saluèrent, alors que nous préparions le petit-déjeuner, le reste de maisonnée se réveilla, une fois de plus Sanji me déclara avec passion, qu'il était...  
>Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le mur, car il m'avait énervé alors que la journée avait à peine commencé et j'avais dû l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la maison. Rassuré sur ma condition physique, Chopper demanda si nous pouvions regagner le bateau aujourd'hui, éclatant de rire Éole lui répondit que s'il s'aventurait hors des tunnels, il se ferait emporter par le vent. Jetant un regard sur mon log pose, je fus stupéfaite : l'aiguille bougeait si vite qu'on ne pouvait la distinguer. Me voyant ainsi Usopp me demanda ce qui se passait, je lui montrai le log pose et son visage blêmit, car il savait ce que cela signifiait : on était bloqué ici pendant le moment.<p>

« Que ce passe-t-il jeune gens? Demanda Gaïa.  
>-Notre log pose est devenu fou, répondais-je, nous allons devoir rester sur cette île jusqu'à ce qu'il remarche.<br>-Je me suis toujours demandé comment marche votre boussole elle n'a ni Nord, ni Sud, ni Ouest, ni Est, demanda Éole.  
>-Elle marche grâce aux champs magnétiques des îles, répondit Brook.<br>-Oui, c'est vrai qu'une boussole ordinaire deviendrait folle à cause de tous ces camps magnétiques sur la route de tous les périls. Mais je pense savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça, annonça Gaïa, c'est à cause de la tempête.  
>-Une simple tempête ne devait pas la rendre comme ça, répliquai-je en tendant le bras pour qu'ils voient le log pose.<br>-Mais ici si, ce n'est pas une simple tempête c'est une tempête magnétique, dit Éole.  
>-Mais comment on pourrait partir si les aguamos ont le bateau? Demanda Luffy.<br>-Vous verrez quand vous y serez pour le moment on doit chercher une solution pour la tempête magnétique, lança Mihawk.  
>-Et tu veux faire quoi pour t'en débarrasser? Interrogea Zoro.<br>-Si vous utilisez une tornade pour faire partir cette tempête, vous pourrirez partir demain, répondit Éole. Qui sait combien de temps met un log pose à recharger ?  
>-Il met environ neuf jours je crois, répondis Sanji.<br>-Quoi ? M'exclamai-je, on doit avoir repris le navire d'ici demain soir.  
>-Même si la marine n'est pas partie? Demanda Usopp en frissonnant.<br>-Même si la marine n'est pas partie, on met les voiles. Francky on risquera d'avoir besoin d'un coup de burst, on a ce qu'il faut ? M'informai-je.  
>-Je crois que oui, répondit le charpentier. Mais il faudra voir dans quel état on va récupérer le Thousand Sunny... »<p>

La suite du petit-déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance morose, car chacun pensait aux futurs combats que nous allions devoir effectuer. Chaque garçon était énervé par leurs inactivités de ces derniers jours, contrairement aux autres, Brook et Zoro étaient d'un calme olympien.

Lors que nous fîmes nos adieux au couple, Toment arriva en trombe pour annoncer à nos hôtes de l'arrivée des quatre rois.  
>Alors que nous cherchions une sortie, la femme du verger apparu et nous demanda de la suivre.<p>

Débouchant dans la plantation, nous nous fîmes agresser par le vent cinglant, mais nous étions heureux d'être à l'air libre. Heureusement que Robin était attentive, sinon nous aurions plus de docteur, car le vent était tellement fort qu'il avait réussi à faire décoller le petit renne, prenant forme humaine, celui-ci nous rejoignit en trottinant, tout en s'excusant. Nous faisant entrer dans sa serre, la femme se présenta sous le nom de Flora, elle nous annonça que le bateau était non loin de là, puis elle se tourna vers moi et me fixa sans dire autre chose. Se sentant de trop, le reste de l'équipage sorti. Dès que la porte se referma sur Sanji, Flora poussa un soupire de soulagement :

« Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère, Mandallia.  
>-Comment vous connaissez ma mère ? Qui êtes-vous pour me parler d'elle ?<br>- Calme-toi Mandallia, je connais ta mère depuis toujours.  
>-Que voulez-vous dire ?<br>-Mandallia, je t'ai cherché partout, pendant des années j'ai désespéré de te retrouver un jour, je...  
>-Attendez, coupai-je, je ne vous connais pas et vous me parlez comme si vous me connaissez depuis que je suis née. Et je ne sais pas qui est votre Mandallia. Je suis désolée, mais vous faites fausse route depuis le début, dis-je en me levant et en partant en direction de la porte.<p>

-Désolée vous avez dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
>-Tu pense que ta tornade va faire partir cette tempête magnétique va marcher? Demanda-t-elle.<br>-Comment savez-vous que je vais utiliser une tornade pour faire partir cette tempête ? Interrogeai-je en me retournant avec stupeur.  
>-Assoie-toi, s'il te plait.<p>

-Bien, dit elle après que je me fus assise, où en étions ? Se demanda-t-elle. Ah oui, je te cherchais partout jusqu'au jour où je vis ton avis de recherche, j'ai tout de suite reconnus les yeux de ton père et le visage de ta mère. Attend, je dois avoir une photo de vous trois, dit-elle en fouillant sa serre.  
>–Que savez-vous de mes parents ?<br>-De ton père, pas grand-chose, mais je connais ta mère depuis sa naissance.  
>-Vous… Vous voulez dire… Que vous êtes ma grand-mère ? Balbutiais-je.<br>-Tout juste Mandallia, dit-elle en me tendant une photo. »

Sur celle-ci on pouvait voir une femme au ventre rond, à ses côtés se trouvait un jeune homme, tout deux affichaient un immense sourire. La future mère, regardait le photographe, de ses yeux marron, sa chevelure rouge feu cascadait jusqu'aux épaules. Levant les yeux vers ma grand-mère, elle me demanda si j'avais vu à quel point je ressemblais à ma feu-mère, lui répondant par l'affirmative, j'allais me jeter à son cou, lorsque…

-NAMI ! Viens vite, cria Luffy en défonçant la porte de la serre.  
>-Et la porte ? Tu vas la réparer tout de suite, ordonnais-je en voyant que le capitaine allait refuser.<br>-C'est une habitude chez lui ? Demanda Flora en louchant sur la bosse, qui ornait la tête du nouveau venu.  
>-C'est celle de tout l'équipage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luffy ?<br>-On a retrouvé le bateau, mais la tempête semble s'être concentrée au-dessus, donc on ne peut pas monter à bord.  
>-Mais Éole a dit qu'il faudrait faire une tornade et comme c'est toi qui fais la pluie et le beau temps…<br>-Mais je ne peux pas faire de tornade, coupais-je. Il faut créer un courant d'air rotatif et ensuite le faire partir vers le ciel, la première partie je peux la faire mais, certainement pas la seconde !  
>-Ben viens quand même, dit Luffy, qui avait les doigts gonflés à cause de son « bricolage ».<br>-Mais je te dis que je sa ne marchera pas.  
>-Tant que tu n'as pas essayé, tu ne peux pas le savoir, s'exclama ma grand-mère.<br>-Bien dit mamie, répondit Luffy en souriant.  
>-Un peu de respect petit freluquet, rétorqua-t-elle.<br>-Mais… laissais-je échapper.  
>-Mais quoi ? Tes amis ont besoin de toi va s'y et si tu dois partir précipitamment, pars. On se verra quand tu auras fini ton voyage, dit-elle en me tournant le dos.<br>-Dépêche-toi les autres attendent, lança Luffy de l'extérieur.  
>-Je suis désolée de partir comme sa Flora mais… Je t'écrirais promis, murmurais-je en déposant un bisou sur la joue humide ma grand-mère. »<p>

_

Courant face au vent mugissant, Luffy me charria sur ma grand-mère, mais j'obtiens son silence sur cette affaire. Sans s'être perdu nous arrivâmes au bateau, où le cœur de la tempête semblait s'y être installé. Je ne sais pas si mes yeux me jouaient un tour, mais je crus voir une forme humaine sur le pont. Je dépliai ma baguette climatique et une thunderball se créa toute seule et fonça sur la forme, plus mon attaque s'en approchait, plus la forme flottante, me semblait humaine, elle ressemblait à un homme aux cheveux en pétard rouge, portant des lunettes d'aviateur… Lorsque mon attaque fit mouche, l'homme (qui n'avait pas cherché à l'esquiver), poussa un cri et tomba, alors que la tempête cessa immédiatement. Sur le pont inférieur se trouvait une masse fumante, qui après un certain temps se leva et pointa du doigt le ciel, aussitôt de la poupe à la proue jaillirent les hommes de l'équipage et Francky identifia le capitaine sous le nom de Kidd.

L'un des hommes de Kidd nous demanda lequel d'entre nous avait attaqué leur capitaine, Luffy allait répondre que c'était moi, mais Sanji le coupa en demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Les compagnons de Kidd ricanèrent et Kidd demanda à son homologue ce qu'il allait faire après ce qui s'est passé à Thriller Back. Luffy lui répondit qu'il allait poursuivre sa route et que si un obstacle lui couperait la route, il le ferait dégager de la même façon que Moria à Thriller Back. Un sourire dément apparut sur le visage de Kidd, il demanda à son homologue, s'il connaissait l'avis de son équipage. Luffy ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma rapidement et abaissa son chapeau sur ses yeux, puis recula lentement vers nous.

« Tu ne sais même pas si tes nakamas te suivront, jusqu'au bout de ton voyage ? Demanda Kidd.

-Et sa se dit capitaine, qui vient d'éclater un capitaine corsaire et d'on le gouvernement mondial commence à avoir peur… Je pense que le reste du monde se fait une fausse idée sur vous, poursuivit-il. Je vais prendre plaisir à montrer au monde entier que vous n'êtes que des misérables marins d'eaux douces. Avec mes camarades nous allons vous découper en petits morceaux, vous écraser, vous mutiler, vous saigner à mort, dit-il de plus en plus fort et en faisant signe à ses hommes de se préparer.  
>-C'est ce qu'on va voir, gronda Sanji en se plaçant devant Robin et moi. »<p>

Tous les garçons se placèrent prêts à se défendre, sauf notre capitaine qui ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Puis après un instant de silence, il demanda à Kidd et à son équipage de descendre de notre navire, car il ne voulait pas que le navire subisse des dégâts. Entre temps je jetais un coup d'œil rapide me permis de me rendre compte qu'Usopp manquait dans les rangs. Francky capta mon regard et me montrait où était passé le sniper. Comme le Thousand Sunny était entouré de brume et qu'Usopp « surveillait les arrières », celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à disparaître dans la purée de pois, entrer dans l'eau, aller jusqu'à l'encre, se hisser à bord et utiliser un grappin pour accéder à la vigie. Lentement Robin croisa ses bras devant elle comme si elle avait froid avec ses paumes de mains vers son visage et ferma les yeux. Imperceptiblement ses lèvres se mirent à bouger sans qu'un son ne les franchisse. Nous nous écartâmes du ponton pour que nos invités puissent passer, puis les uns après les autres ils descendirent du navire, l'archéologue chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du capitaine et celui-ci lança à Kidd :

« Je t'ai dit de descendre avec tous tes hommes.  
>-Mais ils sont tous là, répondit-il.<br>-Il en reste deux dans la vigie, lança Usopp qui nous avait rejoints.  
>-Ah bon ? Fit Kidd faussement étonné. Ah oui, tu as raison, descendez de là vous deux, lança-t-il à ses hommes, qui craintifs se hâtèrent, mais n'évitèrent pas la rebuffade de leur capitaine.<br>-Dis plutôt que tu nous attendais, pour nous attaquer, s'exclama Chopper, qui se cachait derrière moi.  
>-Et si c'était le cas ? Demanda l'un des hommes de Kidd.<br>-Vous auriez eu la raclée de votre vie, bluffait Usopp dont les jambes faisaient trembler le navire.  
>-Et c'est toi qui dis sa ? Questionna l'un des hommes de la vigie.<br>-Vous aviez eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de nous attaquer, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ? Demanda Robin qui avait ouvert les yeux.  
>-Oui c'est vrai les gars, on devrait le faire mainte…<br>-Mais si tu sais ce qu'on a fait à Thriller Back, dis-toi qu'on peut le refaire quand on veut et où on veut, coupait Francky.  
>-Et si c'était un autre équipage que le vôtre ? Vous avez une preuve ?<br>-Moi, je dis que c'est la vérité, répondit Brook en sortant de la brume. »

L'effet fut saisissant, certains hommes de Kidd se signèrent, d'autre tombèrent dans les pommes (même Usopp et Chopper s'évanouirent). Kidd rappelait à l'ordre ses hommes, puis demanda à Luffy de descendre, car il souhaitait lui confier quelque chose d'important sans le crier à cause de la marine. Sans aucune crainte mugirawa descendit, puis nous descendîmes aussi au cas où.  
>Soudain Robin cria en jetant un couteau dans les environs de Kidd, je vis son arme foncer vers une silhouette, qui à l'approche de la lame, se volatilisa. L'équipage de Kidd fit volte-face au brouillard et se mit en position de défense. Scrutant le brouillard l'archéologue murmurait :<p>

« Nous ne sommes plus seuls. »

A peine elle eût fini sa phrase, que des coups de feu furent tirés. Je me jetais sur le plancher des vaches pour éviter les slaves de tirs, puis je dépliais ma baguette prête à me battre. Alors que les eux équipage allaient s'enfoncer dans la purée de pois, Usopp me criait de prendre une partie de ma baguette et d'appuyer sur l'une des boules la composant, puis de la lancer, comme un freesby, vers la purée de pois. Lorsque je lançais mon arme, il y eu un bruit d'aspiration et le brouillard disparut petit à petit, laissant apparaitre le contre-amiral Smoker et son assistante Tashigi ainsi qu'une escouade de plus de mille soldats. Quand Zoro repéra Tashigi, je vis des volutes de fumées sombres se dégager de son corps et il se mit à sourire comme un démon, la jeune femme l'apostropha ce qui commença les hostilités.  
>Je rattrapais mon bout de baguette au vol et avant de me lancer dans le combat, je regardais aux alentours si Mihawk était présent. Constatant son absence, je m'engageais dans la bataille, en distribuant à tour de rôle coup de baguette et thunderball avec la vélocité et la souplesse d'un chat. Sentant qu'un soldat allait me capturer par derrière, je fis un saut périlleux arrière, mais lorsque je voulue l'assommer avec ma baguette, j'enfonçais malencontreusement un bouton, qui eut pour effet de lâcher un énorme jet de feu sur les marines.<p>

« Oups désolée, lançais-je à l'un des hommes de Kidd à qui j'avais fait roussir quelques cheveux. »

M'excusant, l'homme repartit dans la bataille en assénant de puissants coups de poings aux soldats. J'atterris près que Robin, qui était encerclée par des soldats dont elle se débarrassa facilement, tout en luttant elle me conseillait d'aller aider le canonnier qui se trouvait en difficulté. Comme entre nous et Usopp se trouvait un grand nombre de marines, mon amie me propulsa grâce à ses mains, en direction du jeune homme, vu que je passais au-dessous de nos adversaires je les noyais sous des trombes d'eau, car il restait de l'humidité dans l'air ma baguette était devenue translucide. Arrivée à destination, j'atterris sur un marine et me mis dos au canonnier, en faisant feu sur nos assaillants.  
>Je complimentais le sniper sur les dernières modifications sur mon bâton, celui-ci me répondit qu'il m'expliquerait comment les recharger plus tard, puis il me demanda où se trouvait le reste de l'équipage. Je levais la tête pour les voir : Luffy était aux prises avec Smoker, Sanji et Chopper faisaient du bowling en utilisant Chopper comme boule et les marines comme quilles, Francky et Brook protégeaient le navire, mais lorsque je voyais ce que faisait le bretteur mon ventre se noua. Affrontant Tashigi et une centaine de soldats, Zoro était entouré d'une aura violette et ses yeux commencèrent à rougeoyer.<p>

« Merde, grondais-je, en me frayant un chemin vers le bretteur. »

Arrivée à la hauteur de l'escrimeur, en brûlant et électrocutant quelques marines au passage, je voulue le raisonner, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ma présence, il feinte son adversaire et lui entailla profondément le bas-ventre. Un hurlement retentit et une fumée enveloppa la blessée, se solidifiant Smoker lui murmura (et je crois que mon ouïe de chat m'a jouée un tour) :

« Chérie! Le bébé va bien ? »

Choquée je me tournais vers le bretteur pour l'engueuler, mais celui-ci avait disparu, puis mes yeux se posèrent sur Chopper, qui choqué comme moi s'approcha du couple et demanda à Smoker s'il pouvait porter les premiers soins à la jeune mère. Récalcitrant Smoker le laissa s'approcher de la blessée, mais il le tuerait si le docteur tenterait de faire une quelconque agression sur eux, le promettant le docteur se mit au travail, mais quelques secondes plus tard Francky hurlait dans le porte-voix du navire :

« LES MIGIRAWAS ON DÉGAGE D'ICI LES RENFORTS DE LA MARINE ARRIVENT ET SANJI EST GRAVEMENT BLESSÉ ! »

Ni une, ni deux, j'attrapais le renne par la peau du cou et fonça en direction du bateau, qui à peine notre arrivée, fut propulsé par un coup de burst. Me levant, je fonçais droit sur Zoro pour avoir une explication par rapport à Tashigi, lorsque je vis Sanji et ses mains ensanglantées.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : On mange quand ?

Je m'agenouillai au coté du blessé, oubliant le bretteur et je regardai le docteur s'affairer :

« On n'est pas dans la merde, murmurai-t-il. Ses tendons au niveau des poignets ont été sectionnés avec une grande précision…

-Mais, il pourra toujours cuisiner ? Demanda Luffy.

-On pourra se débrouiller le temps que notre cuistot récupère, mais cela ne sera pas aussi excellent que lui, dit Brook.

-Je vais l'opérer en urgence, déclara Chopper, Robin j'aurai peut-être besoin de toi. Si dans quatre heures on n'est pas ressorti, préparez nous de quoi manger avec beaucoup de sucre lents et … »

Au fur et à mesure que le renne parlait, Sanji s'était relevé, puis essayant de lever un pouce victorieux en souriant, partit vers sa cuisine sous nos yeux effarés. Le docteur lui barra le passage à l'entrée de la cuisine, le cuistot leva sur lui un regard si suppliant et si larmoyant, que Chopper le laissa passer. Lorsqu'il prit place derrière son comptoir, Luffy, Brook et Usopp se mirent à table et passèrent commande. Souriant Sanji sorti un couteau du porte-lame ou plutôt il essaya de le sortir, remarquant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il essaya d'ouvrir le frigo, un placard, un tiroir, son four… Lorsqu'il constata son impossibilité à faire quelque chose avec ses mains, il parti s'asseoir à table, puis se mit à pleurer.

Chopper qui s'était éclipsé, se plaça dans son dos et lui injecta de l'anesthésiant, puis le renne devenu humain, transporta le blessé dans son infirmerie, accompagné de Robin, nous laissant dans une ambiance lourde et un silence de plomb. Me sentant mal à l'aise, je montai à la bibliothèque, pour prendre l'air ainsi que mettre à jour le journal de bord.

Alors que je finissais ma tâche, j'entendis le cliquetis caractéristique des boucles d'oreilles du bretteur, je poussai un soupire, fermant le journal je rejoignais le jeune homme à la balustrade où il s'était accoudé, je m'adossai à celle-ci, puis le regarda. Celui-ci avait le visage dans les mains, son corps tremblait comme s'il pleurait, il murmurait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je lui demandai alors qui cela pouvait être, vu qu'il était le seul à s'être battu avec la jeune femme, ce à quoi il répondit que c'était le Kitetsu. Francky me héla de la proue et me demanda quel cap prendre, je jetai un coup d'œil au log pose et lança au robot de virer de quinze degré à bâbord. Je me retournai vers Zoro, qui n'avait pas bougé et lui ordonna de me donner son sabre, il leva un regard surpris et malheureux vers moi et me demanda la raison. Je lui expliquai que le reste de l'équipage sera plus en sécurité, si je gardai le sabre dans un coin, à l'abri de son utilisateur, pensif le sabreur accepta et me tendit son arme, puis se tourna vers le large sans ajouter autre chose. Je partis dans ma chambre et cacha le sabre sous mon lit, cachette sommaire, mais s'il y avait urgence on pourra le prendre rapidement, il faudra aussi que je pense à en informer ma colocataire. Ne sachant où aller je rejoignis Francky à la barre et y retrouva le reste de l'équipage, excepté le second. Je remerciai Usopp pour les modifications qu'il avait effectuées sur ma baguette climatique. Acquiesçant le sniper demanda à Brook pourquoi Zoro avait agi comme sa face à Tashidi, le violoniste squelettique exposa une hypothèse, mais celle-ci fût peu convaincante.

Voyant que les quatre heures étaient bientôt écoulées, je demandai si quelqu'un avait faim, car j'allais cuisiner pour le médecin et l'archéologue. Luffy se leva et parti s'installer sur la figure de proue, Francky jeta un œil sur mon log pose et redressa la barre, Usopp s'excusa et parti pêcher accompagné de Brook. Un peu abattu, je me rendis à la cuisine, fis chauffer de l'eau pour des pâtes, puis composa le code du frigo et y préleva deux escalopes, que je mis dans une poêle avec un filet d'huile d'olive. Derrière moi, j'entendis que l'on épluchait un oignon et qu'on l'éminçait, puis deux bras hâlés passèrent au niveau de ma taille et ajoutèrent l'oignon aux escalopes. Je sentis un souffle tiède dans mon cou, alors qu'une main attrapa une spatule en bois, fis retourner la viande, tandis que l'autre ajoutait des pâtes dans l'eau bouillante, puis régla le minuteur sur trois minutes. Puis l'une des mains appuya sur mon ventre, me faisant reculer, son propriétaire me murmura de mettre le couvert pour deux personnes, mais je ne devais pas mettre les assiettes, soudain le minuteur sonna et un bruit d'eau se fit entendre. Alors que je me retournai pour voir qui avait cuisiné même si j'avais des soupçons, je ne vis que le comptoir, où se trouvaient les deux assiettes recouvertes de cloches, je me tournai vers la porte, mais celle-ci n'avait pas été ouverte, je levai les yeux vers l'échelle menant à la bibliothèque et vis un fourreau blanc disparaître. J'esquissai un sourire, puis j'empotai les assiettes à table au moment où Chopper et Robin sortirent de l'infirmerie, l'air grave et commencèrent à manger. Les autres membres de l'équipage entrèrent au compte-goutte dans la pièce, tous sauf le second, dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger et que j'eus fais la vaisselle, le renne se balança en arrière, regarda le plafond et prit la parole :

« La situation est grave, mais pas désespérée, avec l'aide de Robin, j'ai pu restaurer à peine trente pourcent de capacité aux deux mains de Sanji…

-Mais ? Demanda Usopp.

-Mais, poursuivit Robin, ses doigts sont comme écrasés en mille morceaux. Cela signifie que…

-Ça veut dire qu'on va mourir de faim ? S'exclama Luffy.

-Non, rétorqua Chopper. Mais on va devoir se passer de sa cuisine le temps qu'il récupère.

-Cela risque de durer combien de temps ? Questionnai-je.

-S'il se tient tranquille dans un peu plus d'un mois, on pourra déguster à nouveau ses plats, estima Robin.

-Mais on va vraiment mourir de faim, dit Luffy mortifié.

-Mais non, dit Francky calmement, le renne et Nico Robin ont mangé, donc quelqu'un sait cuisiner autre que le blondinet, donc on ne va pas mourir de faim.

-Mais ça ne sera pas aussi bon que lui, souffla le capitaine.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien, m'écriai-je. Je m'occuperai de la cuisine, si certains veulent aider leur aide est la bienvenue. Si ça ne plaît pas, lançai-je en me tournant vers le mugirawa, qu'ils ne mangent pas »

Sur ce, je sortis de la cuisine furibonde, en claquant la porte et partie me réfugier sur le toit de la vigie.

Deux heures plus tard, un bateau pirate venant par l'arrière nous héla, d'après son pavillon c'était l'équipage de Kidd. Je descendis de mon perchoir, demanda à Francky de nous mettre en panne, puis me rapprochant du pont inférieur j'observai les pirates aborder notre navire. Luffy qui était assit sur le banc du grand mat invita son homologue à le rejoindre, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, Kidd lança :

« Dit mugirawa, ton médecin est opérationnel ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Le mien est K.O et plusieurs de mes hommes sont blessés.

-Non il opère, lâcha Luffy.

-Qui sa ?

-Mon cuistot.

-Ça la fout mal pour vous…

-Si c'est pour te foutre de nous, tu peux te barrer, gronda mon capitaine.

-Tout doux mon gars, dit Kidd. Je te propose un marché : pour que ton médecin opère tranquillement, on vous emmène dans une île peu connue où on s'est établi. Je mets à sa disposition tous les médicaments du mien, pour qu'il soigne ton cuistot et mon médecin et quand il sera rétablit mon doc filera un coup de main au tien c'est un expert en chirurgie délicate…

-Il a quoi ? Coupai-je.

-Tendons des mains et ligaments des genoux coupés avec précision.

-Il a la même chose aux mains que notre cook, s'écria Usopp.

-Apparemment l'un des marines est porté sur la chirurgie, dit un homme de Kidd.

-Ouais, faudra faire gaffe la prochaine fois qu'on croise Smoker, lança Kidd à son équipage.

-De même pour nous, murmura Brook.

-Votre bateau n'a pas eu trop de casse, s'étonna Francky. Vous avez pu partir tranquillement ?

-Ben disons qu'on s'est calé sur votre fuite, lança un pirate de Kidd.

-Comment sa ? Demanda Robin qui sortait de la cuisine en blouse, ce qui provoqua des sifflements.

-Ben, quand votre bateau c'est envolé, les marines l'ont regardé avec des étoiles dans les yeux, donc pendant ce temps-là on a pu partir facilement. Ils ne nous ont même pas pourchassés.

-Je sais leurs chefs avaient des problèmes, lança Luffy. Vu avez vu quel marine a fait sa ?

- Non, il était seul quand s'est arrivé.

-Oh non, c'est de ma faute alors, s'écria Chopper.

-Comment sa ? M'exclamai-je.

-Dès que Smoker s'est précipité vers Tashidi, parce qu'elle était blessée au bas-ventre. J'ai senti une odeur caractéristique des femmes enceinte, j'ai menti à Sanji en lui disant que l'un des notre avait des problèmes et je me suis rendu au chevet de la jeune femme, pour lui apporter les premiers soins…

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait sa ? Cria Kidd.

-Je l'ai fait par principe médical. Si je ne l'avais pas fait une mère et son enfant y seraient restés.

-C'était des marines ! S'indigna un pirate avec un bandage au ventre.

-C'était avant tout des hommes et des femmes ! Hurla le docteur. Alors que je suis allé voir la jeune mère, j'ai soigné des pirates de mon équipage, de votre équipage et des marines. Dans cette escarmouche là, on aura pu avoir des morts inutiles…

-C'est vrai, il m'a soigné.

-Moi aussi.

-Il m'a recousu l'arcade sourcilière... »

Les hommes de Kidd remercièrent le renne gêné, puis il demanda à Kidd :

« Que me voulez-vous ?

-De tes compétences de médecin, le mien à ses ligaments des genoux et les tendons des poignets tranchés…

-Comme si je n'avais pas assez de boulot avec mon cuisinier…

-Et ta déontologie ? Coupa Kidd.

-Je n'ai pas dit non, je m'occupe de votre médecin, mais pour la rééducation vous vous débrouillerez.

-Si c'est ta seule condition ça me va, dit Kidd.

-Mais moi non, lança Luffy.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demandai-je.

-Je ne le sens pas ce deal…

-RAAAAAAH…

-Merde Robin, fais lui une nouvelle piqure d'anesthésie, ordonna Chopper.

-C'est votre cook ? Demanda un homme de Kidd frissonnant.

-Oui et son métabolisme ressent de moins en moins les effets de l'anesthésie, répondit le docteur. D'ici trois ou quatre piqûres, soit dans trente-deux heures maximum, l'anesthésie ne fera plus effet et il faudra que je cherche un nouveau produit à lui administrer.

-Parfait on aura tout le temps d'aller à notre base, déclara Kidd. Suivez nous et toi le doc', dit-il en se tournant vers le renne, ne l'opère plus, cherche un autre anesthésiant. »

Sur ces mots, Kidd et son équipage sautèrent sur leur navire et mirent le cap à dix heures de notre position, cap que je m'empressai de noter sur ma carte et que Francky suivi.

Alors que la nuit tombait, nos prédécesseurs allumèrent une lanterne afin qu'on ne les perdent pas. Un soupire se fit entendre sur le pont arrière suivi, de sanglot, me transformant en chat, je grimpai sur les tonneaux à l'extérieur de la cuisine et vis que Chopper était accoudé à la balustrade. Je sautai sur la balustrade et marcha jusqu'à lui, me regardant le renne me prit dans ses bras s'assit en tailleur et me caressa. Ronronnant je le regardai, le renne me souffla qu'il était à bout, mais qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, je lui dis que je pouvais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, chose qu'il fit à peine il fut devenu semi-humain et que je sois redevenue humaine.

Je déposai le jeune docteur sur son lit, puis suite à l'appel de Robin, je partis manger, tout en déplorant l'absence du second. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance vraiment maussade voire déprimante : Luffy, Usopp et Brook mangeaient à peine, Francky n'est pas venu à table, car il y avait du brouillard qui se formait aux alentours, Chopper se reposait, Sanji était plus ou moins comateux d'après Robin qui parlait avec moi à voix basse et Zoro toujours abonné aux absents.

Soudain le cyborg me héla que l'on allait bientôt arriver, je le rejoignis rapidement voulant m'échapper au plus vite de cette pièce oppressante, suivi du reste de l'équipage. Sur la côte, un pirate nous faisait des signes pour que l'on puisse accoster à côté de l'autre navire sans faire d'accrochage, puis une passerelle fut posée contre notre navire, afin de descendre notre patient et le médecin, qui dormaient tel deux souches l'un comme l'autre. Les pirates de Kidd nous précédèrent dans une énorme caverne aménagée et après un ordre de leur capitaine libéraient deux alcôves : une qui servira de salle d'opération pour le renne et l'autre pour Robin et moi vu que l'équipage de Kidd est exclusivement masculin, tandis que les garçons furent dispatchés dans d'autres alcôves dans la caverne.

Luffy, qui sortait de celle de Kidd, me rejoignait et il me demanda comment allait le docteur et l'archéologue. Je lui répondis que le premier était complètement épuisé et que la jeune femme l'était aussi, anxieux le jeune capitaine me confia que notre hôte souhaiterait que notre renne soigne son confère au plus vite, je lui soufflai de laisser notre médecin se reposer, car les deux opérations l'avait très fatigué, avec le surplus de patient qu'il a et en plus de s'il doit trouver un autre produit pour endormir le cook parce que le produit fait de moins en moins effet. J'ajoutais que si Kidd lui mettait encore plus de pression je ne douterai pas que le renne explose ou qu'il fasse une dépression nerveuse. Cette hypothèse le fit réagir, il acquiesça et repartit voir l'autre capitaine, d'après les exclamations de voix que j'entendais et d'après les ombres des deux hommes que je voyais Luffy lui fit comprendre sèchement qui si son médecin avait trop de pression, il lui referait le portrait, Kidd hocha de la tête et Luffy partit se coucher dans la même alcôve que le renne, où un remerciement se fit entendre.

Le lendemain, le cuisinier nous servis un copieux petit déjeuner, puis notre docteur demanda aux nakamas de Kidd de venir le voir s'ils étaient blessés, il s'en occupa ainsi toute la matinée. Robin, qui fouillait dans les bouquins du médecin blessé, allait et venait entre la bibliothèque et Chopper lorsqu'elle trouvait quelque chose pour Sanji, je lui proposai mon aide qu'elle accepta avec ferveur, lorsque je trouvai un mot un peu trop technique pour moi, elle me l'expliqua, mais rien de fructueux. Un pirate passa la tête à travers la porte et nous demanda si nous avions du nouveau, secouant négativement la tête, nous nous levâmes pour aller manger, lorsque le canonnier de Kidd nous demanda si nous avions regardé dans les livres à bord. Le propriétaire des lieux ordonna à ses hommes de nous apporter tous les livres à bord de son navire et nous convia à table, car la matinée était passée à grande vitesse. S'étirant de tout son long, Chopper s'attabla et s'empiffra avec un appétit digne de Luffy. Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, le docteur demanda à notre hôte :

« Dites-moi, est-ce qu'il y a un village dans les environs ?

-Il y a un village à deux heures de navigation d'ici, pourquoi ? Répondit le navigateur de Kidd.

-Je commence à manquer de certains ingrédients pour vous soigner et j'ai besoin de consulter des livres et voire d'un confrère.

-Moi aussi, parce qu'avec autant de gens et surtout ces morfales-là, dit le cuisinier de Kidd en pointant Luffy et Brook du doigt. Je crains que je ne puisse pas faire grand-chose à manger ce soir.

-Ok, ok, lança l'homme aux cheveux rouge. Killer, quand passe le prochain navire marchand ?

-D'ici trois heures, répondit l'interpelé.

-Très bien, dans trois heures tu auras tes ingrédients, mais avant on ira faire un tour au village d'à côté pour tes plantes, annonça Kidd à Chopper et à son cuistot.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir quand passe le prochain navire marchand ? Demandai-je.

-C'est simple, nous sommes des pirates et …

-Non, coupa Robin. Vous allez attaquer ce navire ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Kidd. Nous allons le piller. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci à spalia-chan et à Mamoryu de m'avoir mis en favoris. J'espère que vous apréciez cette fanfic et n'hésitez pas à faire des reviews!<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : On mange quand ?

Je m'agenouillai au coté du blessé, oubliant le bretteur et je regardai le docteur s'affairer :

« On n'est pas dans la merde, murmurai-t-il. Ses tendons au niveau des poignets ont été sectionnés avec une grande précision…

-Mais, il pourra toujours cuisiner ? Demanda Luffy.

-On pourra se débrouiller le temps que notre cuistot récupère, mais cela ne sera pas aussi excellent que lui, dit Brook.

-Je vais l'opérer en urgence, déclara Chopper, Robin j'aurai peut-être besoin de toi. Si dans quatre heures on n'est pas ressorti, préparez nous de quoi manger avec beaucoup de sucre lents et … »

Au fur et à mesure que le renne parlait, Sanji s'était relevé, puis essayant de lever un pouce victorieux en souriant, partit vers sa cuisine sous nos yeux effarés. Le docteur lui barra le passage à l'entrée de la cuisine, le cuistot leva sur lui un regard si suppliant et si larmoyant, que Chopper le laissa passer. Lorsqu'il prit place derrière son comptoir, Luffy, Brook et Usopp se mirent à table et passèrent commande. Souriant Sanji sorti un couteau du porte-lame ou plutôt il essaya de le sortir, remarquant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il essaya d'ouvrir le frigo, un placard, un tiroir, son four… Lorsqu'il constata son impossibilité à faire quelque chose avec ses mains, il parti s'asseoir à table, puis se mit à pleurer.

Chopper qui s'était éclipsé, se plaça dans son dos et lui injecta de l'anesthésiant, puis le renne devenu humain, transporta le blessé dans son infirmerie, accompagné de Robin, nous laissant dans une ambiance lourde et un silence de plomb. Me sentant mal à l'aise, je montai à la bibliothèque, pour prendre l'air ainsi que mettre à jour le journal de bord.

Alors que je finissais ma tâche, j'entendis le cliquetis caractéristique des boucles d'oreilles du bretteur, je poussai un soupire, fermant le journal je rejoignais le jeune homme à la balustrade où il s'était accoudé, je m'adossai à celle-ci, puis le regarda. Celui-ci avait le visage dans les mains, son corps tremblait comme s'il pleurait, il murmurait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je lui demandai alors qui cela pouvait être, vu qu'il était le seul à s'être battu avec la jeune femme, ce à quoi il répondit que c'était le Kitetsu. Francky me héla de la proue et me demanda quel cap prendre, je jetai un coup d'œil au log pose et lança au robot de virer de quinze degré à bâbord. Je me retournai vers Zoro, qui n'avait pas bougé et lui ordonna de me donner son sabre, il leva un regard surpris et malheureux vers moi et me demanda la raison. Je lui expliquai que le reste de l'équipage sera plus en sécurité, si je gardai le sabre dans un coin, à l'abri de son utilisateur, pensif le sabreur accepta et me tendit son arme, puis se tourna vers le large sans ajouter autre chose. Je partis dans ma chambre et cacha le sabre sous mon lit, cachette sommaire, mais s'il y avait urgence on pourra le prendre rapidement, il faudra aussi que je pense à en informer ma colocataire. Ne sachant où aller je rejoignis Francky à la barre et y retrouva le reste de l'équipage, excepté le second. Je remerciai Usopp pour les modifications qu'il avait effectuées sur ma baguette climatique. Acquiesçant le sniper demanda à Brook pourquoi Zoro avait agi comme sa face à Tashidi, le violoniste squelettique exposa une hypothèse, mais celle-ci fût peu convaincante.

Voyant que les quatre heures étaient bientôt écoulées, je demandai si quelqu'un avait faim, car j'allais cuisiner pour le médecin et l'archéologue. Luffy se leva et parti s'installer sur la figure de proue, Francky jeta un œil sur mon log pose et redressa la barre, Usopp s'excusa et parti pêcher accompagné de Brook. Un peu abattu, je me rendis à la cuisine, fis chauffer de l'eau pour des pâtes, puis composa le code du frigo et y préleva deux escalopes, que je mis dans une poêle avec un filet d'huile d'olive. Derrière moi, j'entendis que l'on épluchait un oignon et qu'on l'éminçait, puis deux bras hâlés passèrent au niveau de ma taille et ajoutèrent l'oignon aux escalopes. Je sentis un souffle tiède dans mon cou, alors qu'une main attrapa une spatule en bois, fis retourner la viande, tandis que l'autre ajoutait des pâtes dans l'eau bouillante, puis régla le minuteur sur trois minutes. Puis l'une des mains appuya sur mon ventre, me faisant reculer, son propriétaire me murmura de mettre le couvert pour deux personnes, mais je ne devais pas mettre les assiettes, soudain le minuteur sonna et un bruit d'eau se fit entendre. Alors que je me retournai pour voir qui avait cuisiné même si j'avais des soupçons, je ne vis que le comptoir, où se trouvaient les deux assiettes recouvertes de cloches, je me tournai vers la porte, mais celle-ci n'avait pas été ouverte, je levai les yeux vers l'échelle menant à la bibliothèque et vis un fourreau blanc disparaître. J'esquissai un sourire, puis j'empotai les assiettes à table au moment où Chopper et Robin sortirent de l'infirmerie, l'air grave et commencèrent à manger. Les autres membres de l'équipage entrèrent au compte-goutte dans la pièce, tous sauf le second, dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger et que j'eus fais la vaisselle, le renne se balança en arrière, regarda le plafond et prit la parole :

« La situation est grave, mais pas désespérée, avec l'aide de Robin, j'ai pu restaurer à peine trente pourcent de capacité aux deux mains de Sanji…

-Mais ? Demanda Usopp.

-Mais, poursuivit Robin, ses doigts sont comme écrasés en mille morceaux. Cela signifie que…

-Ça veut dire qu'on va mourir de faim ? S'exclama Luffy.

-Non, rétorqua Chopper. Mais on va devoir se passer de sa cuisine le temps qu'il récupère.

-Cela risque de durer combien de temps ? Questionnai-je.

-S'il se tient tranquille dans un peu plus d'un mois, on pourra déguster à nouveau ses plats, estima Robin.

-Mais on va vraiment mourir de faim, dit Luffy mortifié.

-Mais non, dit Francky calmement, le renne et Nico Robin ont mangé, donc quelqu'un sait cuisiner autre que le blondinet, donc on ne va pas mourir de faim.

-Mais ça ne sera pas aussi bon que lui, souffla le capitaine.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien, m'écriai-je. Je m'occuperai de la cuisine, si certains veulent aider leur aide est la bienvenue. Si ça ne plaît pas, lançai-je en me tournant vers le mugirawa, qu'ils ne mangent pas »

Sur ce, je sortis de la cuisine furibonde, en claquant la porte et partie me réfugier sur le toit de la vigie.

Deux heures plus tard, un bateau pirate venant par l'arrière nous héla, d'après son pavillon c'était l'équipage de Kidd. Je descendis de mon perchoir, demanda à Francky de nous mettre en panne, puis me rapprochant du pont inférieur j'observai les pirates aborder notre navire. Luffy qui était assit sur le banc du grand mat invita son homologue à le rejoindre, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, Kidd lança :

« Dit mugirawa, ton médecin est opérationnel ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Le mien est K.O et plusieurs de mes hommes sont blessés.

-Non il opère, lâcha Luffy.

-Qui sa ?

-Mon cuistot.

-Ça la fout mal pour vous…

-Si c'est pour te foutre de nous, tu peux te barrer, gronda mon capitaine.

-Tout doux mon gars, dit Kidd. Je te propose un marché : pour que ton médecin opère tranquillement, on vous emmène dans une île peu connue où on s'est établi. Je mets à sa disposition tous les médicaments du mien, pour qu'il soigne ton cuistot et mon médecin et quand il sera rétablit mon doc filera un coup de main au tien c'est un expert en chirurgie délicate…

-Il a quoi ? Coupai-je.

-Tendons des mains et ligaments des genoux coupés avec précision.

-Il a la même chose aux mains que notre cook, s'écria Usopp.

-Apparemment l'un des marines est porté sur la chirurgie, dit un homme de Kidd.

-Ouais, faudra faire gaffe la prochaine fois qu'on croise Smoker, lança Kidd à son équipage.

-De même pour nous, murmura Brook.

-Votre bateau n'a pas eu trop de casse, s'étonna Francky. Vous avez pu partir tranquillement ?

-Ben disons qu'on s'est calé sur votre fuite, lança un pirate de Kidd.

-Comment sa ? Demanda Robin qui sortait de la cuisine en blouse, ce qui provoqua des sifflements.

-Ben, quand votre bateau c'est envolé, les marines l'ont regardé avec des étoiles dans les yeux, donc pendant ce temps-là on a pu partir facilement. Ils ne nous ont même pas pourchassés.

-Je sais leurs chefs avaient des problèmes, lança Luffy. Vu avez vu quel marine a fait sa ?

- Non, il était seul quand s'est arrivé.

-Oh non, c'est de ma faute alors, s'écria Chopper.

-Comment sa ? M'exclamai-je.

-Dès que Smoker s'est précipité vers Tashidi, parce qu'elle était blessée au bas-ventre. J'ai senti une odeur caractéristique des femmes enceinte, j'ai menti à Sanji en lui disant que l'un des notre avait des problèmes et je me suis rendu au chevet de la jeune femme, pour lui apporter les premiers soins…

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait sa ? Cria Kidd.

-Je l'ai fait par principe médical. Si je ne l'avais pas fait une mère et son enfant y seraient restés.

-C'était des marines ! S'indigna un pirate avec un bandage au ventre.

-C'était avant tout des hommes et des femmes ! Hurla le docteur. Alors que je suis allé voir la jeune mère, j'ai soigné des pirates de mon équipage, de votre équipage et des marines. Dans cette escarmouche là, on aura pu avoir des morts inutiles…

-C'est vrai, il m'a soigné.

-Moi aussi.

-Il m'a recousu l'arcade sourcilière... »

Les hommes de Kidd remercièrent le renne gêné, puis il demanda à Kidd :

« Que me voulez-vous ?

-De tes compétences de médecin, le mien à ses ligaments des genoux et les tendons des poignets tranchés…

-Comme si je n'avais pas assez de boulot avec mon cuisinier…

-Et ta déontologie ? Coupa Kidd.

-Je n'ai pas dit non, je m'occupe de votre médecin, mais pour la rééducation vous vous débrouillerez.

-Si c'est ta seule condition ça me va, dit Kidd.

-Mais moi non, lança Luffy.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demandai-je.

-Je ne le sens pas ce deal…

-RAAAAAAH…

-Merde Robin, fais lui une nouvelle piqure d'anesthésie, ordonna Chopper.

-C'est votre cook ? Demanda un homme de Kidd frissonnant.

-Oui et son métabolisme ressent de moins en moins les effets de l'anesthésie, répondit le docteur. D'ici trois ou quatre piqûres, soit dans trente-deux heures maximum, l'anesthésie ne fera plus effet et il faudra que je cherche un nouveau produit à lui administrer.

-Parfait on aura tout le temps d'aller à notre base, déclara Kidd. Suivez nous et toi le doc', dit-il en se tournant vers le renne, ne l'opère plus, cherche un autre anesthésiant. »

Sur ces mots, Kidd et son équipage sautèrent sur leur navire et mirent le cap à dix heures de notre position, cap que je m'empressai de noter sur ma carte et que Francky suivi.

Alors que la nuit tombait, nos prédécesseurs allumèrent une lanterne afin qu'on ne les perdent pas. Un soupire se fit entendre sur le pont arrière suivi, de sanglot, me transformant en chat, je grimpai sur les tonneaux à l'extérieur de la cuisine et vis que Chopper était accoudé à la balustrade. Je sautai sur la balustrade et marcha jusqu'à lui, me regardant le renne me prit dans ses bras s'assit en tailleur et me caressa. Ronronnant je le regardai, le renne me souffla qu'il était à bout, mais qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, je lui dis que je pouvais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, chose qu'il fit à peine il fut devenu semi-humain et que je sois redevenue humaine.

Je déposai le jeune docteur sur son lit, puis suite à l'appel de Robin, je partis manger, tout en déplorant l'absence du second. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance vraiment maussade voire déprimante : Luffy, Usopp et Brook mangeaient à peine, Francky n'est pas venu à table, car il y avait du brouillard qui se formait aux alentours, Chopper se reposait, Sanji était plus ou moins comateux d'après Robin qui parlait avec moi à voix basse et Zoro toujours abonné aux absents.

Soudain le cyborg me héla que l'on allait bientôt arriver, je le rejoignis rapidement voulant m'échapper au plus vite de cette pièce oppressante, suivi du reste de l'équipage. Sur la côte, un pirate nous faisait des signes pour que l'on puisse accoster à côté de l'autre navire sans faire d'accrochage, puis une passerelle fut posée contre notre navire, afin de descendre notre patient et le médecin, qui dormaient tel deux souches l'un comme l'autre. Les pirates de Kidd nous précédèrent dans une énorme caverne aménagée et après un ordre de leur capitaine libéraient deux alcôves : une qui servira de salle d'opération pour le renne et l'autre pour Robin et moi vu que l'équipage de Kidd est exclusivement masculin, tandis que les garçons furent dispatchés dans d'autres alcôves dans la caverne.

Luffy, qui sortait de celle de Kidd, me rejoignait et il me demanda comment allait le docteur et l'archéologue. Je lui répondis que le premier était complètement épuisé et que la jeune femme l'était aussi, anxieux le jeune capitaine me confia que notre hôte souhaiterait que notre renne soigne son confère au plus vite, je lui soufflai de laisser notre médecin se reposer, car les deux opérations l'avait très fatigué, avec le surplus de patient qu'il a et en plus de s'il doit trouver un autre produit pour endormir le cook parce que le produit fait de moins en moins effet. J'ajoutais que si Kidd lui mettait encore plus de pression je ne douterai pas que le renne explose ou qu'il fasse une dépression nerveuse. Cette hypothèse le fit réagir, il acquiesça et repartit voir l'autre capitaine, d'après les exclamations de voix que j'entendais et d'après les ombres des deux hommes que je voyais Luffy lui fit comprendre sèchement qui si son médecin avait trop de pression, il lui referait le portrait, Kidd hocha de la tête et Luffy partit se coucher dans la même alcôve que le renne, où un remerciement se fit entendre.

Le lendemain, le cuisinier nous servis un copieux petit déjeuner, puis notre docteur demanda aux nakamas de Kidd de venir le voir s'ils étaient blessés, il s'en occupa ainsi toute la matinée. Robin, qui fouillait dans les bouquins du médecin blessé, allait et venait entre la bibliothèque et Chopper lorsqu'elle trouvait quelque chose pour Sanji, je lui proposai mon aide qu'elle accepta avec ferveur, lorsque je trouvai un mot un peu trop technique pour moi, elle me l'expliqua, mais rien de fructueux. Un pirate passa la tête à travers la porte et nous demanda si nous avions du nouveau, secouant négativement la tête, nous nous levâmes pour aller manger, lorsque le canonnier de Kidd nous demanda si nous avions regardé dans les livres à bord. Le propriétaire des lieux ordonna à ses hommes de nous apporter tous les livres à bord de son navire et nous convia à table, car la matinée était passée à grande vitesse. S'étirant de tout son long, Chopper s'attabla et s'empiffra avec un appétit digne de Luffy. Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, le docteur demanda à notre hôte :

« Dites-moi, est-ce qu'il y a un village dans les environs ?

-Il y a un village à deux heures de navigation d'ici, pourquoi ? Répondit le navigateur de Kidd.

-Je commence à manquer de certains ingrédients pour vous soigner et j'ai besoin de consulter des livres et voire d'un confrère.

-Moi aussi, parce qu'avec autant de gens et surtout ces morfales-là, dit le cuisinier de Kidd en pointant Luffy et Brook du doigt. Je crains que je ne puisse pas faire grand-chose à manger ce soir.

-Ok, ok, lança l'homme aux cheveux rouge. Killer, quand passe le prochain navire marchand ?

-D'ici trois heures, répondit l'interpelé.

-Très bien, dans trois heures tu auras tes ingrédients, mais avant on ira faire un tour au village d'à côté pour tes plantes, annonça Kidd à Chopper et à son cuistot.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir quand passe le prochain navire marchand ? Demandai-je.

-C'est simple, nous sommes des pirates et …

-Non, coupa Robin. Vous allez attaquer ce navire ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Kidd. Nous allons le piller. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci à spalia-chan et à Mamoryu de m'avoir mis en favoris. J'espère que vous apréciez cette fanfic et n'hésitez pas à faire des reviews!<strong>_


End file.
